


Daylight through the Darkness: A Redemption Story

by Celestial_Lorekeeper



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: A story that needs to be told, Complete, Flashback, How Aaarrrggghh and Blinky met, It is a war after all, Redemption, Some violence but nothing bloody, The War with Gunmar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Lorekeeper/pseuds/Celestial_Lorekeeper
Summary: One day Jim asks Blinky a question that in answering reveals a story of the past, when Darkness threatened the world and a war was fought. And how when night was darkest an unexpected ray of daylight, meeting an understanding heart and listening ear, would turn the tide of everything. (Blinky/Aaarrrggghh! meeting, no pairings, rated as is for battle scenes but no gore)





	1. Prologue

"Blinky, can I ask you something?"

Blinky turned from the shelf he'd been reorganizing, making space for a few new volumes, at Jim's question. The teen, sans the Trollhunter armor, hadn't been expected but nevertheless was welcomed with a smile.

"You know you can ask me anything, Master Jim." The Troll gestured to a pair of chairs, and Jim sat down. He seemed...nervous, Blinky thought. For a few momentsafter Blinky sat down as will they were both silent, them he decided perhaps a little prompting was in order. "Is this something you're uncomfortable asking me?" Jim gave a short laugh.

"Just not sure whether it's something too difficult to answer."

"I'm thinking that by 'difficult' you're not meaning I might not know the answer."

"Yeah. And if it's too personal, or painful, or whatever, then it's fine."

"Very well, I'll keep that in mind, but I cannot say whether it is it not until you ask." Jim took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly and asked.

"You and Aaarrrggghh are close friends, and I've noticed that he is hardly away from you. I also remember that he used to be a Gumm-Gumm." Blinky slowly nodded, getting the idea where this question was going.

"All true, the latter sadly." He leaned back a bit, getting comfortable for what was going to be a long story. "You want to know how he came to our side of the war, and we meet?" Jim nodded.

"I - don't think I could ask Aaarrrggghh!; it... might be painful for him."

"Quite likely so. And aside from him, I am the only one who knows all the detains." Blinky took a moment to gather thoughts. "Much of what I will tell you is my own firsthand experience, much of the rest what Aaarrrggghh! told me later. Only a little bit is conjecture on my part or gleaned through deductive reasoning. And only a bare handful of Trolls alive today know even the barest fragment of what happened those centuries ago, before the fateful Battle of Killahead Bridge..."


	2. He Would Never Forget the Sight (A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this next part, up to the Epilogue, take place in Europe, sometime before the Mayflower. I'm not putting an exact year because I like letting the reader have some freedom to imagine it as dark as they please. Also, any dialogue is technically taking place entirely in the Troll language, unless noted otherwise. Given most if not all of the active characters are Trolls, there's little reason for them to speak anything else. Any further notes will be added as they are needed.

He couldn't get the image out of his mind. Absently the Gumm-Gumm general lashed out with a fist, catching a remaining support from a burned-out building. The post was shattered, already decimated by the flames that had started during the attack. The gesture could be passed off as just looking for more fleshbags to consume, though in truth he wasn't hungry anymore nor was there any left even if he was. This village was small, an isolated community that had been so cut off from the outside world they hadn't even heard rumors of the horde's activities before they became targets. Thankfully his warband wasn't as large as some at this moment, having split off on a scouting mission from the main forces, or he might have had to kill some of his own forces to maintain control with so little food to go around.

Rising up to his full towing height - few of the army could match his stature - the general looked around. Lines on his body that the fleshbags might have called carvings in his stony hide glowed iridescent green in the fire-lit darkness; in his black eyed the same light radiated as inner flame to match the flames raging around him. Much of his normally gray body and green mane of hair was caked in blood, mud, and ash, as was his soldiers.

The paint of battle, of destruction, of victory.

His soldiers were milling about, searching absently or just breaking things for the sake of breaking them. None were looking his way directly; they knew he would call them when they were to hear to the next objective. Satisfied, the general eased back down to his customary pose - knuckles bracing his large upper body against the ground in a slightly hunched forward manner - and tried to work through these very odd, very unsettling thoughts.

It had happened during the battle (hah! Battle! These fleshbags hadn't put up even a modicum of a fight; it had been an easy slaughter). He'd just grabbed a fleeting fleshbag that he recognized as a female by her smaller build and squishier body. Around him his soldiers were eating their fill and smashing everything in sight. Several fires caused by both accidental Gumm-Gumm movements and intentionally by the fleshbags as some form of pointless defense already burned, adding to the glorious chaos. And he had one of his preferred meals in hand. A squeeze of his massive hands around her throat ended her panicked screaming, but in its wake another, higher pitched scream sounded.

The noise itself didn't disturb the general; such cries were an everyday thing for him. But as his eyes followed to the source of the sound and took in the young fleshbag he saw watching him, he paused. The look on that tiny fleshbag's face... he appeared as if his heart had just been ripped away from him, right before his eyes. As if his everything had been ripped away. It was a look of utter devastation and horror and heartbreak all in one. And it struck true to the general's otherwise impenetrable heart like no weapon ever had. Something deep within him twisted with a distant but familiar ache, as if that look was somehow known to him, on a personal level. But where? How? Who had he ever seen that could have made such an expression?

Then a flung piece of debris, a casual, unaimed throw by one of his warriors, caught the young fleshbag clean and ended his misery in an unintentional, twisted act of mercy, leaving only a small icon of a fleshbag made of scraps of cloth behind. The general felt his entire body twitch as the body before him was flung back several feet and crushed, like a cord pulled tight and plucked that he hadn't known was there. Then a moment later his warriors were around him and roaring in victory, and he roared with them. Whatever that had been was gone.

So why then later, when they were departing into the night, did a part of him wish that he had seen the blow incoming... and stop it?

oooooooooooooooooooo

Much later, after he had given the word to make camp, he ventured off on his own. To his warriors he was scouting. But where his feet ended up taking him was rather far from the beaten path...


	3. He Would Never Forget the Sight (B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the Trollhunters Wiki ( wiki/Trollhunters_Wiki) for helping me find the name of the Trollhunter that was active during this time, and also explaining to me the use of the phrase 'Daya's Grace.' Also, though her proper title is 'the Deliverer' I'm thinking she wouldn't have earned that one until after the Battle of Killahead Bridge, so for now she has a different moniker.
> 
> Finally, quite likely Blinkous' chapters will be longer as there will be naturally more direct dialogue. This is not meant to say that Aaarrrggghh!'s chapters are any less important. I truly do love both characters a ton.

He couldn't get the image out of his mind.

Typically Blinkous Galadrigal enjoyed having six eyes. He liked to think this gave him an enhanced perceptiveness , seeing minute details and grander scopes than those with less eyes could. It made him good at what he did for the Troll forces, nicknamed ironically the Daylight Army after their champion, the Trollhunter's, sword: watching battles from strategic and safe locations and making notes about enemy movements, methods, and forces, so that he could report later to the command ranks about tactics and weaponry of their Gumm-Gumm opponents. In short he was part well-protected scout, part strategist. Tasks he did with talent and a heavy sense of loyalty to the cause.

But tonight... tonight he felt like what he'd seen was burned eternally on each and every eye.

He and a small group of Daylight warriors and scouts were moving quietly through the woods to rejoin a main force nearby when they had stumbled upon what was undeniably the work of Gumm-Gumms. A small human community, almost utterly isolated and previously unknown to them, decimated down to the foundations. Little remained but some smoldering timbers, blood stains, and the churned earth turned to mud. Truly horrifying.

"This is..." he murmured to himself, shaking his head sadly. One of the warriors with him sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"We should move on, quickly," the warrior rumbled. "There is nothing more we can do here, and some of the embers are still warm; the Gumm-Gumms may be nearby." If their enemies had amassed any considerable force the small scouting party would be in danger. So they moved away, surprisingly quietly for creatures of their size, and well before an hour and a half passed had covered quite a bit of ground, reuniting with a larger portion of their forces.

Safe with their allies, Blinkous turned in his report and was given some time to himself to eat, drink, and rest. But he wasn't hungry or thirsty. His mind was racing, distracting him so that he didn't even realize he was being approached until his name was spoken by someone he hadn't expected at all.

"Blinkous, is everything alright?"

"Daya the Dedicated!" Blinkous gasped as he twisted around where he sat to look behind him. Sure enough, the Trollhunter herself stood there, clad in her shining armor with her sword, Daylight, on her back. He quickly scrambled to his feet and knelt in respect. "I – I had no idea you were here as well, or I would have reported to you first!" She patted a hand in the air at the younger troll.

"At ease. I only just arrived myself perhaps half an hour ago, and I have read through your report. Very well done and informative, though I would expect no less from you." Blinkous stood, pleased by the praise but still a bit awed that it was given. Deya's follow-up phrase partially explained it. "Just as your brother always did. I am sorry for your loss."

Dictatious. A month had passed since word had reached Blinkous that he and the warriors his brother had been with had been caught in an ambush, the rock that was all that was left of them pummeled into so many pebbles that identifying any one Troll was impossible. In his heart he honestly hoped that somewhere in all that stone was his brother; the other thought – capture – was one he cared not to consider. Even so, though, the mention of him stung, and badly.

"I thank you for the condolences."

"That is in part why I have sought you out. I noticed while I was reading through your reports that when you mentioned the human village there was a certain level of... emotion in your words. I wondered if perhaps something there may have evoked thoughts of your brother." Blinkous sighed, deeply, his six-fold gaze momentarily seeking the stars so as to mask the tears threatening there.

"I – perhaps it did," he admitted after a moment of thought, "but in a roundabout way. Nothing so direct."

"Care to explain?" When he was certain he had his composure back, Blinkous looked back at Daya.

"My brother and I... we didn't always get along. Only occasionally got along, I probably should say. Both of us were always very opinionated, especially about topics we strongly believed in. As I recall the only thing we both agreed upon with equal fervor is assisting in a direct manner with the Daylight Army. We knew it would be dangerous but... " He sighed again. "Now, he's gone. The last thing I said to him was 'Good luck. Be careful." His to me was a scoffing laugh and 'There shouldn't be any Gumm-Gumms within leagues of us!'" Blinkous paused again momentarily. "Now, he's gone. Just like the village is gone, utterly."

"The offer made when you were told still stands."

"The one to return home?" At Daya's nod, Blinkous shook his head. "No. Though a part of me wants to, I will not lie about that, I know I can't."

"Why?"

"Because... because if I go back, yes I will be safe but what will I have accomplished? My brother and I have no other siblings, nor children of our own. My brother never will, now. When I die I want to leave behind some mark on our world so that our lineage is not forgotten so easily." Daya had always been one of the most perceptive of Trollhunters to date, so that she put two and two together wasn't surprising.

"Like the village." At his blink, she elaborated, "In your report you emphasized how isolated it was. 'Cut off from the outside world and alone' were I believe your words. In other words, forgotten by everyone."

"Yes." Having it said out loud by another crystalized everything. "Forgotten. Quite likely no one outside of that village even knew it existed, or that it was wiped out. Their culture, their stories, entire family lines, just gone!" He started to pace, body trying to help vent his emotions.

"I have always believed that if something concerns one to the degree I am seeing in you," Daya said, her voice quiet yet carrying wisdom far beyond her years, "you should find some way to act." Blinkous stopped and pondered her words, then raised his gaze to her's.

"I – want to go back to the village."

"To do what?"

"To find something, anything, of them. Of their culture, of the people themselves. So that even as the centuries past at least I will remember that they existed, that they were on this world."

"And this will bring some closure to the dead? They are gone."

"I know it is a foolish request, especially in this time, but I feel in my heart that this is the right thing to do. They were innocent in this conflict; the least they deserve is to be remembered by someone." Daya studied him for a long moment, then nodded.

"You will have two hours to get there and back, and we cannot spare any warriors to accompany you. Whatever you acquire there you will have to carry yourself for the entire duration of your service out here. Understood?" Blinkous smiled truly for the first time since he'd laid eyes on the village.

"I understand, Daya. Thank you."

"Be careful." With that final word of caution, she turned and returned to her duties. Blinkous meanwhile quickly got his bag and set off. By his calculations he should be able to get back to the village in about forty-five minutes, which with the return trip would give him around half an hour to find anything he thought would properly honor the slain. And even if he pushed to the absolute limits of his time, he would be back a good two and a half hours before sunrise. Yes, this would be exactly what he needed.


	4. He Would Never Forget the Sight (C)

Moving quickly and quietly, relying on the light from the three-quarters moon above to show him the way, Blinkous retraced his steps back to the outskirts of the village. Now, with the embers grown cold and the smoke finally ebbed away, the ruin cast into silver and gray shadows by the night, it was even more forlorn and despairing, as if the very foundations grieved for the families they had once nurtured. Eagerly Blinkous moved forward, pondering what kinds of items he might find... when a sudden noise brought him up short, then sent him darting behind a crumbling section of what was once a wall for cover. Carefully peering out he saw a sight that made his heart begin to pound in his chest:

A Gumm-Gumm!

Even in the dim lighting the jade hues glowing from the lines along his body were quite visible, as was the light in his dark eyes. He was moving around the rubble with purpose, as if searching for something. For a moment Blinkous hesitated, then warred with himself.

I should retreat! Just the size of him alone – I wouldn't stand a chance! But... if he is here looking for something... shouldn't I find out what that is? The Gumm-Gumm had moved on while the Troll debated this back and forth, until finally Blinkous made up his mind and, moving from shadow to shadow, trailed behind the larger creature.

They moved like this for quite a few minutes, with the Gumm-Gumm pausing now and again to look around (forcing Blinkous to duck down and pray he hadn't been heard) or for him to shift through some of the debris. Then, just when Blinkous was beginning to think that this was all little more than a foraging for 'food' stroll, the Gumm-Gumm stopped and crouched down, seeming intently focused on something on the ground. For all of Blinkous' trying the broad back of the other utterly blocked his view. Blinkous silently swore to himself, then carefully shifted around to a new vantage point. It took some doing, but finally, when he peered through a broken window frame, he saw what was going on and it was all he could do not to gasp aloud.

The Gumm-Gumm – Blinkous could swear he recognized this one, though at the moment he wasn't sure where – had picked something up from the ground and was gently nudging it with a large finger. The size of his hands utterly concealed the object from view, and as Blinkous was leaning up, trying to see, a bit of fragile, remaining stonework crumbled, clicking and clacking as it bounced to the ground.

Instantly Blinkous froze in place.

Instantly the Gumm-Gumm jerked his head up, looking in the direction of the noise... and two black-green eyes met six amber ones.

The Gumm-Gumm jerked to his full height, visibly shaking all over, as was Blinkous though the smaller Troll would be willing to bet for entirely different reasons.

I... I wanted to see my brother again, but not this soon! Blinkous was certain that his life was at an end... but then the Gumm-Gumm... turned, dropping whatever item he'd been holding back into the rubble and... walked away?

What?

Blinkous honestly could hardly believe his eyes. The Gumm-Gumm, creatures known for their destructive natures, for their desire to kill for little reason other than to kill – had just walked away from him! He couldn't delude himself into believing that he had simply not been noticed. No, their eyes had been locked unmistakably. The Gumm-Gumm had chosen not to attack him, not to kill him, an obvious enemy. Stunned, it was all he could do to keep his feet as the other walked away into the night and vanished.

Finally forcing his body to move, Blinkous stepped to the same place the other had stood and looked down at the object on the ground:

A human child's ragdoll, stained and lost, its owner likely never to return.

Slowly Blinkous knelt and picked up the toy, then reverently tucked it into his bag. As he stood he watched the way the other had gone for a few more moments, wondering at the gesture he'd witnessed, and at something more, for in the other's eyes, when they had looked at one another, he had seen an emotion that he would have never expected: Regret. Sadness. Could it be...

Could it be that a Gumm-Gumm was sorrowful for what he, or at least his allies, had done to these people?

Blinkous didn't know for sure, but he knew for certain, as he began quickly moving around to collect what few more items he could spare in the remaining time he had, that he would never forget what he'd seen that night.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The general moved quietly through the woods, careful of roots and branches that could snap and give away his location. Even though he doubted there were more enemies about than the one, it never hurt to be certain. His thoughts were not with him, however. They were back there, with the scrap-cloth fleshbag. And with the other Troll. The enemy.

Why hadn't he struck? Any dead among them was a boon to Gunmar's horde, even the demise of one so little and clearly lacking in combat prowess as he had been. The general had practically been twice his height and just as much if not more so his breadth. To end him would have been easy.

But he hadn't. Standing there, looking eye to eye with the other, he... simply hadn't wanted to. There had been no drive to fight, to injure, to kill. For the first time in all his remembered history, the general had felt like there had been more than enough fighting tonight. More than enough blood.

More than enough death.

He violently shook his head, trying to make some sense of these baffling ideas that certainly would get him killed if Gunmar or Bular ever found out. It didn't help, but while his mind and something long forgotten deep within his chest were conflicted, there was one thing he was certain about:

He would never forget what he'd seen that night.


	5. The Falling Rain was Cool (A)

The falling rain was cool. It ran in lines down the general's back and shoulders, matted his hair and caught the lights on his marks, making it almost look like he shimmered. He sat just barely inside the mouth of the cavern system that he and his warriors had taken shelter in after rejoining the bulk of the horde. Behind him, warriors of Gunmar's army ate, sparred (or straight out fought, but this was usually tolerated as weeding out the weak), and dozed. Its was more or less a typical night for them, the night before an intended raid. And this would be a full-scale raid at that! A large human settlement had been located, scouted, and chosen as their next target. Rough population count put the humans at around a thousand.

The horde's numbers? Perhaps three hundred here, with maybe another hundred to join in the night's next few hours. With their planned night attack to come the following sundown, superior strength, and the fact that human warriors had no weapons that could really do much harm to them, it was more than enough. It would be a rich conquest.

But the general's mind wasn't on the impending battle. In his mind's eye he kept seeing the fleshbag juvenile, the flying rock, the scrap toy, and the enemy Troll. The one that by all reason he should've attacked, killed.

But he had hesitated. The heart for the fight hadn't been in him, in either moment.

What was wrong with him? With a violent motion and a low, dangerous growl he shook his head, as if he could physically dislodge these traitorous thoughts. His hands clenched into the stone he sat upon, digging furrows as the stubborn thoughts remained, and he lowered his head, letting his eyes close. His chest hurt, and the heaviness there was exhausting, dragging him mentally down into despair. A part of him wanted sleep, but another part dreaded what dreams might come when he gave in to it.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind him, drawing close, and for a moment as his eyes came open the more-accustomed aggression he'd felt most of his life reared its head. He almost spun around to growl out at the one who intruded on his thoughts, unwanted though they might be. His desire not to provoke another fight, however, ended up saving his life.

"Thinking on the battle ahead, general?" The general tensed for a split second, then quickly got to his feet and turned to crouch down in the closest thing he could to kneeling before the mighty warrior before him: Bular, second in command of the entire horde and son of Gunmar himself.

"I do not blame you; it will be glorious!" Bular laughed, rubbing his hands together. "And I have a belief that there will be even greater battle to be had than just the fleshbag defenders."

"Greater?" The times that the general spoke were rare, but when he did his voice was a deep, rumbling one.

"I believe that those weaklings - " Bular didn't need to say who he meant; it was understood. " - are in the area, and when they hear the sounds of our conquest you know that human-sentimental fool Daya will try to stop us." His ruby eyes glittered with a wicked light. "We'll feast and litter the field with the rubble of their bodies!" He laughed, though the general just rumbled. A clash with their enemies. Instantly his mind jumped to the one he'd seen in the village. Would he be there? Would the general be forced to kill him?

Why did he feel no thrill at the prospect of the battle at all?

Thankfully for the general's life, Bular took his response to be agreement and in a rare gesture of pleasure thumped a heavy hand on the general's shoulder.

"Yes, there will be enough food and blood even for you, my general. And tomorrow will only be a taste of the grand battle to come! My father has uncovered the location for Daya's great plan to stop him." He bellowed a laugh at the absurdity of that thought. "My father will crush that insufferable Daya, after she sees her 'hope' demolished before her eyes. And quite likely, in recognition of your deeds, you will be part of its destruction." The words were intended to inspire a desire for battle and bloodshed, a want to kill. In that it succeeded, just not as the son of the warlord may have wanted. The general's hand closed into a powerful fist and he slammed it onto the ground at his side hard enough to crack the stone, an attempt to channel the impulse before he did something foolish and ended up losing his life for it.

In that moment, he wanted to attack someone all right: Bular, Gunmar, the others of the horde - any of those who would follow orders that meant the death of yet more humans and Trolls.

A moment later the intense emotion passed, leaving in its wake an almost exhausting desire for it all to simply stop. No more fighting, no more blood. He was done. He wanted to be done. But what could he do? Leave the horde? A death sentence, even if he could find a way to survive on his own otherwise. Gunmar did not permit deserters. His fate was good and truly trapped.

Still unaware of his general's mind, Bular merely gave a caution for him to rest deep, then departed. As daybreak was not far away, the general moved deeper within the cave to a secluded chamber and huddled down onto the bare stone to try and sleep, heart aching and miserable.


	6. The Falling Rain was Cool (B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special guest appearance in this one! I'm playing partially off of a personal preference to he and Blinky being roundabouts the same age – at least as far as Troll aging goes – as well as a nod to a Trollhunters story I perused in the book section while at work (written by Richard Hamilton) that seemed to indicate this and had the Amulet pass directly from Daya to him, as well as that he was a good friend to Blinky and Aaarrrggghh!. (I also saw this repeated on the Trollhunters wiki, mentioned in a previous chapter, so I believe it's somewhat verified though don't quote me on that lol!) The Amulet hand-off won't be happening in this story, so you can feel free to disregard that if you'd like. Quite honestly, I also just really like the character, and wish there were more ways they could've included him in the series without making things awkward.

The falling rain was cool. Despite the thick foliage of the tree above him, the water still found its way down the leaves to spatter the Troll seated below. But Blinkous didn't mind. Truth be told, the sensation was rather soothing, especially after the long trek he'd made earlier that night. Thankfully for himself and the warriors with him, they'd encountered only signs of Gumm-Gumms, rather than the Gumm-Gumms themselves. A footprint here, a slash of the tree there, some discarded, bloodstained human clothing tangled among some roots.

At each sighting Blinkous was reminded of the Gumm-Gumm he had encountered, and it was of him that his thoughts turned now. A study of his notes brought clarity to his vague recognition: another had seen this one in battle, and had more both his physical appearance as well as how others in Gunmar's horde gave him obedience. He was clearly sometime of rank, perhaps even as high as a general! This spoke volumes to Blinkous, as it took someone of particular aggression and viciousness to attain such a rank. Only those qualities were of value to Gunmar. And this made his earlier behavior all the more confusing.

A slightly larger Troll form suddenly dropping down from the trees to land in a crouch beside him made Blinkous cry out in shock and half scramble to his feet, ending up in a defensive kneel, though the familiar laugh that followed and the sight of a familiar face reassured him that he was in danger of little more than a friendly ribbing.

"Kanjigar!" Blinkous scolded, upper hands over his heart trying to settle it's racing pace and lower in fists as he dropped back down to sit on the damp earth. "I've told you how I feel about you trying out your techniques on me!" Kanjigar, a Troll only the-quarters of a century or so older than Blinkous - a short time span for a race that lived multiple centuries - just grinned. He was dressed in armor that made it look like he had literal scales over his torso, arms, and legs with a large, two-handed sword on his back. He dropped down as well to sit next to his friend, crossing his legs and looking out at the activity before them.

"I have to train as much as I can," was the only excuse for the surprise attack as he sat down next to Blinkous. "Though I'm surprised you didn't hear me; I slipped a moment about half-way to the branch above you." Blinkous looked away; he hadn't truly heard anything going on around him.

"I suppose I was just thinking."

"About?" Here Blinkous didn't know what to say. If he told the truth, would it come out sounding like he was sympathizing with the enemy? Kanjigar was a very dedicated-to-the-cause Troll, and though they were friends he wasn't quite sure how the other would take such words. At the same time he didn't really want to lie to Kanjigar either. So in the end he remained silent. Kanjigar waited for an answer for a few moments, then looked over at his friend, concerned and confused in equal measure, before he simply leaned back against the tree, crossed arms behind his head and by all appearances deciding to wait until his friend decided to speak. Granted, it would take an ice breaker to get there, it seemed.

"Thought of a name yet ?" Blinkous knew that Kanjigar enjoyed naming his attack maneuvers, when he had them perfected.

"Not yet. I liked the comparison to a spider you mentioned when you saw it last from a less-targeted position, so I've been working from there. Slinking Spider... Deadly Spider... Lunging Spider..." Blinkous chuckled, then feel silent again after his feeble attempt at conversation. The thoughts that were otherwise occupying his mind were simply too potent to allow for any other topic. They sat there in a rather comfortable, comradely quiet, the only sounds the pattering of the rain and the activity of the rather large encampment before them.

"Kanjigar?"

"Hmm?"

"The Gumm-Gumms... do you ever think it might be possible for one to change?"

"Change?" Kanjigar opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Blinkous.

"Change. Not want to follow Gunmar anymore." Kanjigar thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, I would think any of them that actually wanted to rebel against Gunmar would find their lives cut very short! But I don't think that's what you were asking, was it?" Blinkous' silence spoke for him. "You wanted to know if one could have a change of heart, not want the bloodshed and battle and conquest anymore." Blinkous slowly nodded. Once more Kanjigar closed his eyes, leaning his head back. "I suppose... it could be possible. I mean, even though the tribes they came from are the most savage known, they are – or at least were – Trolls like us. They can think and reason, and maybe even feel emotions still. So it's possible that somewhere there might still be an ember of good." He sighed. "But if there is, I pity whoever it is. To be in that situation, and know it's wrong..." The warrior shuddered, as did Blinkous though he had a particular face in mind when he did. "Why do you ask? Did you see someone in a battle?"

"I... I'm not sure." Even now, he still wondered whether he had seen truly or not. Kanjigar moved, and his hand came down heavily upon the other's shoulder.

"Well, whatever you think you saw, I don't doubt you'll figure it out in the end. You always do! That's why you're a strategist!" For the first time all evening Blinkous smiled. Trust that Kanjigar could make him feel better about all this, and give such an honest answer even though there were many in the Daylight army that would heartily disagree with him. He'd always had a good head on his shoulders, one to match the purity in his heart. Blinkous always thought that someday Kanjigar would make a glorious Trollhunter (not that he wished Daya to relinquish the honor any time soon!).

"Thanks, Kanjigar. I think I needed to hear that." Kanjigar clapped him on the shoulder once more, then stood and stretched.

"I just came off of my patrol shift, so I'm catching a meal before I take a turn on watch in a couple hours. You heading in?"

"In a bit. I still have some... thinking to do."

"Alright." Kanjigar headed on down towards the cave that would shelter him, and them all, from the deadly sun come daybreak, muttering names to himself. "Ambushing Spider, no that's too long... Creeping Spider... Hmm, maybe..."

And beside it, a construction that had been whispered about in hushed, hopeful whispers for months now, all during its construction and enchanting. A stone archway, a bridge between worlds, that Daya had been said to hope would be the end of this whole war. A gateway, that only she could open, and that would seal Gunmar's fate forever. As Blinkous watched, he saw Daya ascend to the apex of the arch, removing the Amulet as she did so and inserting it into a place on the front. There was a flash of light, then a swirl of dark energy upon the ground beneath the arch. The Trolls who had been watching from a safe distance cheered, and even Blinkous felt his heart swell with hope. And end to all this, a chance to go home for good and rest, heal.

A chance for peace.


	7. The Falling Rain was Cool (C)

The sky darkened with the setting of the sun, ever present despite the concealing clouds that remained all during the day. Inside the cave, low growling voices and the scrape of metal armor against stone heralded the awakening of destruction. The horde of Gunmar, led on this eve by Bular himself, was preparing itself for battle.

The general was once more at the front of the cave, staring out at the deepening night. The last night many humans and quite likely, if Bular was right many Trolls from both sides, would ever see. That same something in his chest that had been twisting itself up into knots as he'd tried to rest gave another jerk, almost drawing out a flinch. But as the command was given to find their ranks and move out and he was forced to go to his warriors – forced to, for the first time having no enthusiasm of his own to drive him forward – he couldn't help but think that perhaps this, too, would be his final night.

Oblivion, defeated and little more than a stone statue for all eternity, or a pile of stone rubble to be forgotten. Maybe that would be better.

As they moved out under the cloud-blanketed sky, he just another warrior of the horde, the clouds rumbled and once more released their burdens upon the world, and again the falling rain was cool.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The sun had set a bit ago, and most of the Daylight Trolls were going about their early shift routines. Some were preparing food for everyone, while others performed weapon and armor maintenance or sparred together, or even just sat and talked, sharing friendship and camaraderie.

Blinkous for his part was perched a safe distance from the training area, reorganizing his notes and taking a moment to add information where it was needed. These were copies of the reports he turned in after every mission he undertook as he felt that, should he survive through all this, the events that happened and the heroism of those involved should be properly archived.

"Trollhunter! Trollhunter!"

The call echoed over the casual din of the camp, catching all's attention. One of the scouts, those who departed the first moment the sun was down to look for enemy movements, was running through camp as fast as his legs could carry him. Daya, casually-clad and taking a meal, set her plate aside and stood, moving quickly to meet him.

"What have you seen?" she asked. The scout gasped for breath for a moment before he answered.

"Gumm-Gumms, a large warband, moving on a human city! Bular leads them!" Instantly Daya called her armor, then yelled loudly to the forces in the cave.

"Make ready, find your commanders! We march!" She then listed off certain commanders by name, meaning they and their warriors were going to be moving out. Blinkous listened intently, then caught his own immediate supervisor's name among the others. Quickly he shoved his notes and papers and books into his bag - careful of the wrapped bundle he'd acquired from the village before – and hurried to report in. His role in this was to be expected: find a suitably safe location and watch, this time for signs of Bular as the scout had said, and signal his location as well as the location of any other targets of interest, or of humans in need of assistance. A set of special flare crystal would help him mark these targets, and he was given five of them to use.

As they began their hurried march towards the human settlement, briefly Blinkous' mind went back to the Gumm-Gumm he'd met before, and wondered if he would be there as well. And should he be, what would Blinkous do about it.

He stepped out of the cave, one among many yet feeling like a part of the greater whole, just as the sky rumbled as if in anticipation of the upcoming battle, and upon his skin the falling rain was cool.


	8. The Sounds of Battle Were Deafening (A)

The sounds of battle were deafening. The horde of Gunmar, under Bular's command, had struck the fleshbag city just after the moon had begun it's rise, and though an attentive male on watch had tried to sound an alarm, a flung stone javelin had ended it quickly. Like a wave they crashed against the feeble wooden walls, and before their might the gates splintered and broke.

And from there, it was wild, barely-controlled chaos.

The general, at the first nuances of the conflict, felt his proper battle rage rise and for quite some time was lost in it. He destroyed a any obstacle in his way, ended the life of any fleshbag that foolishly challenged him. Steel blades glanced off of his forearms with bright sparks but did little more damage than cause tiny knicks and a very few chips of stony skin that he didn't even feel. His fearsome roars echoed, and blood flowed.

Moving through the city streets - almost to small for him, honestly, forcing him to widen the paths himself - his attention was drawn by a battlecry from outside the Gumm-Gumm ranks. The horde roared at the appearance of this new, greater threat, and for a split second the general felt a surge of exhilaration. This would be as Bular promised, a glorious battle!

Then he heard the screams of the fleshbags around him, some desperately trying to escape, others trying to hide. They would have no idea, he'd wager, what was going on our that technically these new warriors were coming to try and save them. All they would know was two groups of monsters were invading their town and a lot of the fleshbags would die in the crossfire.

With that thought, the fires of battle turned to ash, fast as a Troll slain turned to stone. For a moment he hesitated, conflicted and at a loss.

Then he caught sight of two fleshbags, one male and one female, who had been trying to run from the swiftly growing conflict only to nearly collide with him. Valiantly the male pushed the female behind him, though the general was a good two feet taller than either them at least, especially when he was standing at his full height, and his reach alone ensured that if he wanted he could strike her easily. It would be only too easy to crush them. Quite literally their lives, their fates, were in his hands.

In that moment, something within in the general snapped, and before he could question himself further he acted.

One mighty swing, then two, and it was done.

Planting his feet, he braced himself to survive the rest of the battle, determined now that he would survive. It was not his night to die.


	9. The Sounds of Battle were Deafening (B)

The sounds of battle were deafening. Blinkous crouched, concealed as best he could, in some foliage atop a small rise, watching the battle below as he'd been instructed. Though he was at something of a distance he had a kalafrax lens, which when peered through allowed him to see the conflict as if he was almost right in the thick of it. Already he'd spotted two locations - a group of fleeting humans and a unit of Gumm-Gumms who were staying to group up on a smaller number of his allies - and used his flares to mark them, quickly standing from concealment to release the radiant gemstone-and-magic projectiles from their casings, then dropping back down again to avoid being made a target himself. Those he'd marked had quickly been taken care of and by now the humans were fleeing far away towards safety.

He also spied Bular among the horde, though much to his dismay even though he knew he likely could've marked his location there would've been little purpose in it. The son of the warlord was positioned near the middle of his warriors, a move that Blinkous at first thought was born out of cowardice but he soon realized was military brilliance. He had held back a good portion of his stronger warriors, putting them in the back of the Gumm-Gumm forces not to prevent escape for the humans, but so that they would be the first to clash with Daya's forces. And from his position Bular could command both halves of the horde, which was quick to turn from the humans to face this new, stronger enemy.

He ran the lens back and forth, looking as much for opportunities to help his allies as for information to add to his notes. That was when he saw a familiar Gumm-Gumm among the others, right in the thick of the human city, and Blinkous' heart dropped into his stomach. It looked like he was wrong about the Gumm-Gumm, whom through some inquiries and note checking he'd identified as a likely general, identity beyond that unknown. Blinkous saw the general pause, looking down at something - it had to be humans. Yes, there they were, a male and a female, possibly a couple and both cowering in terror, the male bravely holding the female behind him as if he could save her. The observing Troll flinched as the Gumm-Gumm raised an arm, and he quickly diverted the lens elsewhere, not wanting to see the moment of death.

A half-minute later Blinkous swirled the lens back around, coming to his feet in preparation for firing off another flare. To remove a general from Gunmar's horde would be a severe blow, if not a particularly crippling one. (That degree of morale-breaking, if it would be earned this battle, would belong to Daya as she finally reached and locked blades with Bular.) The Troll thought he would have to hunt around for the general, the other likely having moved away from his latest kill to engage more opponents, but to his great surprise the Gumm-Gumm was still in the same location. In fact it seemed as if he was intentionally trying to stand his ground right where he was.

"What in Merlin's name?" Blinkous whispered to himself as he quickly knelt down to take cover. For a few moments he focused on the general to make sure he wasn't mistaken. No, Blinkous decided after seeing the large Troll not only refuse to chase fleeing humans or engage with Daylight Trolls, but shove and order other Gumm-Gumms to move elsewhere. He was doing this intentionally. But why?

The battle ended a few minutes after. The Daylight Trolls had outnumbered their foes by quite a margin, and eventually Bular called for the retreat, narrowly avoiding Daya taking his head or at least a horn as he fell back. Blinkous couldn't help but fire off his last flare after them, the phosphorescent charge hitting a trailing Gumm-Gumm in the back and sending him tumbling in surprise, though aside from a slight burn it was doubtful he was badly injured. It got a grin nevertheless.

The general, he noted, lingered in what Blinkous would describe as uncertainty before he too departed at a fast pace.

He was guarding something, Blinkous thought to himself. Perhaps it might be worth finding out for myself.

Blinkous sought out his commanding officer and in brief explained what he saw, and his desire to uncover what. This took some time, however, as the Daylight forces had given chase for some distance to ensure the Gumm-Gumms wouldn't return. (Of the humans, those that survived had long since fled.) So by the time he got permission (though no escort could be spared; most everyone was either injured or needed to guard the bridge) it was well into night. He hurried back to try and find the location, hopeful that he would find something to validate what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Note: kalafrax lens - a thing I made up that's essentially a spyglass lens without any casing, considerably larger in size for Troll use and boosted with magic.)


	10. The Sounds of Battle Were Deafening (C)

It took about an hour for Gunmar's horde to be sure they had lost their pursuers. Though they had defeated several of their foes, the battle belonged to Daya and her warriors; they had suffered far less losses than those under Bular's command.

And that made Bular very, very unhappy.

The warrior was rampaging around the cavern, shouting at and even physically attacking anyone who had the unfortunate luck to catch his eye. The warriors simply cowered, not meeting his gaze and trying to remain inconspicuous, for what good that did.

The general much to his relief was seemingly safe from Bular's wrath, watching the furious reprimanding from a stone perch. No one of any significant rank came under Bular's attention, he noted of the other captains and another general also nearby. Other than be instructed to stay in this particular area of the cavern they had been left alone.

Finally Bular had vented his wrath and strode his way towards his commanders, kicking one warrior who failed to get clear of him quickly enough en route, and gestured them to follow him.

"My father will be arriving first thing tomorrow night," he said when they were gathered in a secluded spot. "Pay attention! These are the plans for what will be the final attack; it will take place the night after his arrival." For the next half an hour Bular went over the planned strategy, indicating where each commander was to strike from and what their role was, even drawing a map in the dirt using information he said was provided by a spy who'd been watching the enemy camp. The general paid due attention, but the bulk of his mind was elsewhere. This was taking time he didn't want to waste.

Finally, Bular asked once more if they understood, then released them to their own pursuits. The general had a quick meal, watching as some of those members who weren't too injured vented their own anger by 'sparring' - or rather beating up on each other - then headed towards the entrance.

"And where are you going?" Bular's voice was as sweet as he could make it, both bringing the general up short and telling him that Bular was still seething, thus his answer very well could mean the difference between life and death.

"Patrol," he rumbled. Bular looked at him hard for a moment that felt like an eternity, then nodded.

"With my father's arrival, it wouldn't do for any of Daya's weaklings to interfere. Take two of your warriors with you. Be back by an hour before sunrise." The general nodded and moved to those warriors under him, picking two and motioning them to arm themselves and follow. While this was a bump in his own plans, it was only a minor one. While the pair were solid warriors and skilled, there was another reason why he'd choosen them.

He knew he was stronger.

Less then an hour later, a lone Gumm-Gumm made his way through the woods back towards the wreaked human city, blood on his hands wiping away on the ground cover as his knuckles pressed into it. He would be back there within two hours to finish what he'd started. He just hoped nothing had gone wrong, and that he could find the place again through phantom memories and spectral, deafening sounds of combat.

oooooooooo

Panting from his hike, Blinkous finally returned to the human city. Seeing it this time from a more up close and personal vantage point, the Troll couldn't help but pause in both sadness and respect for the lives lost, Troll and human alike. He passed through what was once the city's wooden walls and moved carefully through the ruined streets.

"This may prove to be quite difficult," he murmured to himself, looking around in dismay. "Nothing looks like it did from the ledge. How can I possibly find where he was?" As if in answer, Blinkous heard a sudden shifting of debris that sounded far to deliberate to be simple collapse. Carefully climbing up a half-fallen beam, he peered over to see of all things the general himself, moving through the debris, seemingly having entered from another place! The Gumm-Gumm wasn't hesitating as he was before. This time he moved with clear purpose to his steps, no hesitation or fretful looking around; perhaps even in haste as if time was against him.

This was perfect! Blinkous edged his way back to street level and as before started to follow the general from a careful distance. Thankfully the debris crunched loudly enough under the general's feet and the fists he pressed to the ground as he moved that it covered any unintentional noise Blinkous made. In this manner it was easy to return to the place where the general had made his odd stand, and with a quiet maneuvering Blinkous came to a vantage point where he could see clearly. This had once been the site of several homes, now little more than piles of wood and thatch. The general was focused in particular on one pile of debris, crouched close to it and tipping his head to one side...listening? Then the general grasped the pile of debris in both arms and lifted them, throwing them aside. He did this again, then a third time and Blinkous heard something he never thought he would've heard: a human female's cry!

"What did he do, somehow save them for later?" Blinkous was both baffled and determined that if the general did intend the humans harm - as he saw both the male and female human, clutching to each other, emerge - well, he would fight on their behalf, somehow.

The two humans shook and cowered as the general loomed over them. Then the general rumbled, rising up to his full height.

"Go!" he shouted at them in Troll. "Run!" They hesitated, not understanding the Troll language, and at that the general simply roared at them. With screams of terror they turned away, fleeing as fast as they could. And instead of taking up chase, making a sport of it, the Gumm-Gumm lowered himself back to what seemed to be a customary posture and watched them go, then turned away.

He...he let them go! Blinkous realized with a start! No, more than that - he knew where they were! He hid them, intentionally! The implications were mind-boggling. It meant, above all else, that what Blinkous had seen before, the conclusions he'd drawn, were accurate.

Within this Gumm-Gumm general lay an ember of good!

Blinkous was brought back to the present as he heard the general take a couple steps, then pause. Whereas before he'd made his way through the streets with ease, now he looked...at a loss. As if his planning hadn't quite gotten this far, and now didn't know what to do. This was an opportunity, Blinkous decided impulsively, that he wasn't about to let go to waste. And his choice would either leave him a pile of stone rubble, or give the Daylight army a massive boon.

He stepped out from hiding.

Hearing the approach, the general spun around at once, teeth bared in a snarl and entire body tensed for action. He growled deeply in his chest, an intimidating action that brought Blinkous up short, but he did note the general seemed poised to flee rather than fight; when he'd turned he'd edged back a step.

"I mean you no harm," the scholar quickly said, all four hands up to show he had no weapons nor was about to pull some kind of trick. "I only wanted to talk with you, if I may." The general rumbled, eyes narrowed in scrutiny of Blinkous and his words, but he eventually relaxed his expression and stopped snarling, settling back and giving a quick nod. "Ah, good. You - You recognize me, don't you? From the human village." A pause, then another nod, pointing first at Blinkous, them back at himself as he replied.

"Saw me."

Well, at least we can communicate, though it seems his language skills are less than I would've estimated. Then again, Gunmar likely cares little for how eloquently his commanders speak. Looking the general over as he formed his next question, Blinkous was struck by his overall appearance, so unlike those who formed the bulk of the Gumm-Gumm horde. Was he even one of their tribe? Between his build and the features of his face... Could he be a Krubera?

"Yes, I saw you there as well. I - I wish to ask you about then, and now." Deciding to just get right to business, Blinkous pointed in the direction the humans had run with an upper arm. "You let them go, just as you let me go in the village. Why?" The general rumbled again - Blinkous was beginning to reason it was a general sound for him, much as Blinkous himself would hum when thinking or choosing his words carefully, rather than a threat - then sighed deeply.

"Tired of battle. Done. No more fight. Want end." Blinkous could've been knocked over by a feather at this point.

"If I understand you correctly, you are tired of participating in Gunmar's war for the surface? Do you wish to leave his army?" A hesitant pause, then a nod.

"Decided no more. Left. Let fleshbags out." Blinkous nodded his understanding, daringly approaching closer and glancing at the ruin of building the general was next to. He saw a hole with steps leading into the ground, and his mind flashed back to the battle and the moment he'd seen the general raise his arm.

"You knocked them into the cellar, then buried it under rubble so no one else would find them, and stayed over them to make sure."

"Cel-lar?" was the slow echo of an unfamiliar word.

"A place underground where humans store food and other things. That hole there." The general looked at the opening, then nodded.

"Yes. Knew safer than run."

"You're quite likely very right." Blinkous mind was racing. This was incredible!

The general shifted and half rose, as if about to leave.

"Are you leaving?"

"Not safe here."

"Where will you go? Back to Gunmar?" The general shook his head, an angry light flaring in his eyes.

"Never back to Gunmar. Not sure where go. Gunmar kill deserter, traitor. Daya kill enemy." His shoulders slumped suddenly, making Blinkous actually step forward in concern that the general was injured. But he just seemed to be giving in to his hopeless situation. "Maybe wait for sunrise."

"While I can't deny the dire straits of your current position," Blinkous replied, "waiting for the sun to come along and kill you does not seem a very noble way to perish."

"No place to go. Alone."

It's a small chance, but I have to take it!

"What if I told you there might be a way for you to not have to die." The rumble he got in response sounded encouraging. Yes, he hadn't thought that to surrender was in this general's mindset. "If you were willing to help Daya in certain she would be willing to spare your life."

"Help Daya?"

"Yes! With information: where Gunmar is, plans they're forming, where they're hiding or might be going. Things like that." The general rumbled.

"Know plans. Attack night after night. Ambush Daya." Blinkous' head popped up in shock.

"Bular is planning an ambush against the Trollhunter?" The general shook his head, correcting,

"Gunmar plan." Blinkous closed all six eyes for a moment, rattled, then opened them to gesture the general to follow.

"Yes, you should speak with Daya. I promise, I won't let you be killed. Will you come with me?" There was a tense pause, during which the general's gaze never left Blinkous' and then he nodded. Blinkous nodded in return and turned to lead the way back, saying as he did so, "Follow me." He started walking, showing quite a bit of trust in the Gumm-Gumm by turning his back first. He took two paces, hearing nothing behind him, then came the sound of debris crunching as the general began trailing after. In this manner they left the city behind to its ghosts and silent, yet deafening, sounds of battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Aaarrrggghh can speak better than this in the show, though still not up to how other Krubera can speak. I will explain this transition later on; also I recall it being said that being taken at such a young age had adverse affects on his ability to communicate, though in no means am I meaning that he can't reason or is less intelligent, so please don't get me wrong on that. I fully believe he can think, fell, and reason just as easily as Blinky can, just doesn't always have the words to say what he wants to, or the best syntax. Also, I believe - though I might be wrong - that between Season 1 and Season 2 Aaarrrggghh's speech improved. This could be just that his character was given more lines, or that being around Jim, Claire, and especially Toby also had a positive effect on his vocabulary. Just wanted to put that out there.


	11. Tension was a Thick Perfume (A)

Tension was a thick perfume in the air. Both of them would have been a complete fool to utterly trust one another in this present scenario, the general knew. At the same time his guide, this six-eyed Daylight Troll, was either incredibly neieve or giving a shocking display of said trust. Not only had he turned his back on what all others would call a very dangerous enemy, aside from that initial glance back to see if the general was going to follow he hadn't turned again. He didn't need to worry about the larger Troll following behind at this point; as they moved through the woodlands that flanked the city his large fists and heavy steps made enough noise to verify that. But there wasn't so much space between them that if the general decided to attack he couldn't take a single large step and the other would be within his reach. And between them there was little doubt as to whom would win. His guide was by far smaller than the general, and showed no muscle or even combat training. He was unarmed and unarmored. It would be both quick and easy.

Yet he walked without looking back. Was he fearless or foolish?

The general almost laughed to himself. Who was being brave or foolish, the other or himself? After all he was willingly being led into enemy territory, right into their camp, where his demise was all too likely.

Neither spoke for much of their travel until finally, in the seemingly middle of nowhere, the six-eyed one stopped and finally turned back to the general.

"I don't want to surprise you, so I'm letting you know what my plan is. Just ahead one of my allies should be on watch. I'm going to ask him to get the Trollhunter and bring her to us. That way both our camp will be safe, and I hope you'll fell safer as well. She'll decide what might happen afterwards." The general only rumbled in agreement with a nod. It was a good plan, and gave insight to just how smart this Troll - perhaps only a few years, likely not even a decade, from himself in age - actually was. Though he let himself fall back a bit, thinking it might be best if his guide was the first Troll seen.

After another few yards, his guide stopped and looked around.

"Should be somewhere around here..." He paused for thought, then suddenly looked up. "I know you're up there somewhere, Kanjigar - Where are you?" There was a rustling noise in the trees, then a Troll dropped down to the ground. The general was a little surprised, honestly: What was a Troll warrior doing in a tree?

"I somehow doubt you actually saw me," was the grinning greeting. But the smile faded fast when his eyes found the general, and he quickly had sword in hand. "Behind you - a Gumm-Gumm!" He took a step, but the other moved quickly between them, all four hands up to stop the advance.

"No, wait!" The look on the sentinel's face almost made the general laugh out loud.

"What - ?!"

"Remember what I asked you before?" The six-eyed Troll was speaking quickly, trying to get the story out before the other took matters into his own hands. "You asked if I'd seen something. Well, he's what I saw. He needs to talk to the Trollhunter."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down!" The warrior Troll put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Start over. Yes, I remember what you asked. Are you telling me that you believe he is much less a Gumm-Gumm than the rest?" This new Troll looked the general over. "I think I recognize him; a general?" Thinking it couldn't hurt, the general nodded in answer.

"Exactly!" His guide looked the general's way, expression bright with something the Gumm-Gumm couldn't put a name to, but found oddly comforting nonetheless. And infectious, as he suddenly wanted to grin back but didn't, so it couldn't be mistaken as a threat. "And he's said he wants to reveal a plan that Gunmar himself will be executing not two nights from now, directly against the Trollhunter. He's defected!"

"Alright, I believe you!" the sentinel finally said, chuckling. "Or at least, I'm willing to trust you, my friend, and your judgement, and the hope that you might be right. But - " Here he looked at the general, expression severe. " - I'm warning you, Gumm-Gumm, if I come back and anything has happened to my friend, Gunmar will be the least of your worries." The general just nodded his understanding; he'd expected some such kind of threat. With the affirmation the sentinel turned and moved off into the forest, soon vanishing from sight.

The six-eyed Troll turned to the general and sat down on an upraised tree root.

"This may take a bit of time - I don't know exactly where the Trollhunter is or what she may otherwise be occupied with. Best make yourself comfortable." With a small rumble the general settled himself on the forest floor. The tension, which had alleviated a bit when his guide had met his ally, came back in the form of an uncomfortable silence. It seemed the smaller Troll wanted to speak, but didn't know what to say, and the general had never been much of a talker. Even nocturnal insects and birds were silent, likely hiding from the presence of an alpha predator.

How much time exactly passed the general couldn't guess when they heard the sound of approach, neither stealthy or merely two individuals. The general got to his feet, as did the six-eyed one though he seemed more concerned as he looked at the larger Troll.

"I'm certain there will be no conflict." For a moment the general was baffled by the statement. Then he realized the other might be concerned that he would think the multiple incoming Daylight Trolls indicated some kind of trick.

"Not afraid," the general replied, body posture calm. "Expected."

"Well," came Daya's voice as she came into view, accompanied by not only the sentinel but also three other fully armed warriors, one female and two male, and of course clad in the full armor of the Trollhunter, Daylight on her back, "I admit I expected more concern." She glanced at the sentinel. "So you weren't exaggerating on any point." The sentinel - what had his guide called him? Kan-something? - inclined his head in a respectful manner, then Daya l looked back at the general. "You had something to say to me?"

"He - " the six-eyed Troll began, but Daya stopped him with an upraised hand.

"I want to hear it from him." Her eyes never once left the general, though he noticed one hand cane up to rub a thumb over the Amulet of Merlin over her heart. "By all rights, general, I should be highly suspicious of you. So convince me why I should think otherwise." The general shifted slightly, training and instinct telling him to attack but his own will arguing otherwise.

"Planned attack night after next," he said, painfully aware that he couldn't speak everything he wanted to easily and his words might be again the difference between life and death. "Gunmar and Bular lead. Kill Daya. Crush Daya's hope." At the last phrase, Daya stiffened.

"'Daya's hope?'" she echoed. The general nodded and lifted a hand, tracing an image in the air: a short, straight, horizontal line, then an upwards oval, then another short, straight, horizontal line.

"Daya's hope." Daya's back stiffened as he made the motion, her arm coming down to rest at her side and her eyes widening slightly. The others present seemed as shocked, by their expressions.

"How could Gunmar - ?" Daya quickly shook her surprise and looked hard at the general. "You've convinced me. Let's go talk."

ooooooooooo

The general looked around the cavern he sat in, rather taken aback at how things had developed. After Daya had agreed to talk elsewhere, there had been a small debate about how to exactly proceed doing that. One of Daya's companions had insisted that the only safe way for a Gumm-Gumm general to even enter their camp was in chains. But the six-eyed Troll had spoken up at once, pointing out that given how the general moved to shackle him in any manner would only be to cruelly hobble him and serve no purpose. Though the general himself had remained silent, to himself he added that he thought any such chains they had brought with them were unlikely to restrain him in the first place. Finally Daya had put an end to the budding argument, telling the sentinel - Kan-jee-gar, caught the name that time! - to maintain his post and for each of the three warriors to flank the general, one male to either side and the female, whom by appearances was both fast and lithe and would be quick to get to him in case of trouble, behind. Daya herself would lead them back, but warned that one false move by the general and his life would end. As for his guide, the smaller Troll had without being asked or told otherwise also took up a place at the front, but a step behind Daya; of them all, he was the closest to the general. A... show of... trust?

They had traveled in this way through the woods, Daya taking many turns and at one point it began to dawn on the general that she was likely trying to confuse him so if he was being underhanded he wouldn't be as able to find his way back as easily. Given what the general knew already, however, it was a bit moot. He guessed that it had been about an hour before they began to enter into new territory, a place where large rocks and boulders began appearing among the trees. Gravel crunched underfoot, likely a useful cue warning of approach to unseen guards. The foliage thickened, so that Daya had to carefully push it aside so that they could pass. Then between close-set boulders - the general had to turn sideways, though he'd expected this thanks to Bular's intense instruction previous - and then they'd stepped out into the Daylight encampment.

It hadn't taken long for the group to be noticed and a cry to be raised, but Daya had silenced it all with a loud call back, naming him a prisoner of war to be questioned by her at once. Thus they were able to move through the camp without interference, though there were a few curious looks and more than a few hostile ones. The general didn't let himself notice them, however, looking around and mentally comparing Bular's diagram with the actual camp. There was the bridge, there where his warriors were to enter from, and that gap between the stones the entry for a wave of goblins. Whomever the spy was, his information was incredibly accurate.

From there they entered a large cave that he reasoned sheltered Daya's warriors from the sunlight. Though he had been glad to be even somewhat underground he couldn't help but mentally brace for what was to come. He knew what happened to 'prisoners of war's in a Gumm-Gumm camp; it involved mistreatment, pain, blood, and screaming, whether or not any questions were actually answered.

But Daya had simply just led the way into a side chamber, large enough for the general to move about comfortably but offering some privacy for the interrogation. She'd taken a seat on a large rock, gestured for the general to make himself comfortable. Then, with only one of the guards and his blue-green guide on hand, Daya simply asked him questions, wanting him to explain everything he could about the impending attack and how Gunmar found out about the bridge, which she named Killahead. Not once was he threatened or a hand laid on him as he went over the entire thing in detail, ironically just as Bular himself had done. He even drew a diagram when requested to, and though his artistic skills weren't quite up to par with some it was enough to get the information across.

Now it was all over. When she'd been satisfied Daya thanked him for willingly coming to her with this information - thanked him! - and assured him on her honor that he wouldn't be harmed in any way while in their custody, and once she'd had a moment to think over what he'd told her she'd decide whether he'd be free to go, or whether she might need more from him after. She'd also said in a stern tone, looking both at her guard and the six-eyed Troll, that any such mistreatment was to be reported to her immediately. He was put in the custody of his guide - his surprise over the treatment making him miss the name - and dismissed. The smaller Troll had led him away and to where they were now, a ledge larger enough for them both and perhaps one or two more that rose up around five feet or so. It was out of the way, and that was just fine with the general.

"Are you alright?" the blue-green Troll asked. Not sure how to answer, the general just nodded.

"Watching. Very different."

"Different?" The smaller Troll looked out across the cavern, watching the Daylight Trolls moving about on this task or another, having a meal in the company of friends, or simply conversing. "Oh! You mean it's different here than in Gunmar's camp?" A nod and a rumble was the answer. "Well, that's good to hear!"

"Ah, there you are!" came a familiar voice, and the sentinel - Kan-jee-gar - joined them, climbing with ease up to sit beside the six-eyed Troll and uncaring it seemed of the general's presence or the fact that almost all others in the camp were pointedly ignoring them.

"I thought you wouldn't be off watch for a while yet."

"Daya sent a replacement and told me to find you and the general. Something about me being one of the few Trolls she could trust to not let past aggressions get the better of him, and that you'd trust too." He settled back, getting comfortable by leaning on one hand. "So... What happened?" The six-eyed Troll sighed.

"Gunmar somehow had a spy on us. He knows about Killahead Bridge, though whether he knows it's operational or not the general couldn't say for sure. But he did tell Daya about their attack, how many and from what directions."

"A spy," was the dismal echo. "Any idea who?"

"No. The general never met him, or had even heard of a spy until Bular said it."

"Goblin," the general put in, "changeling, traitor. Any."

"That's the trouble with spies, I suppose." Kan-jee-gar sighed, then brightened. "Has Daya said what she's planning to do?"

"Not yet, though she's sent out runners into the tunnels to the other camps, calling them here." For a short time they were silent, then the sentinel brightened and clapped the blue-green on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready. In the meantime, how about some food? You can get us some." The scholar gave his friend a searching, knowing look.

"Didn't you eat before you went on watch shift?"

"Oh, I'll just be keeping the two of you company! I'm sure you haven't eaten yet - you were off again almost the moment we were back! - and after the interrogation and the trip here I'll bet the general is hungry too." Much to the general's surprise, the blue-green Troll laughed.

"Alright, my friend! No need to persuade further! I'll return shortly." This last to the general, then he hopped up and headed across the cavern to a fire over which was a large pot, one of many such fires. A Daylight Troll was stirring it, and after some conversation a large bowl and two smaller bowls were given over. He came back, the smaller held in his upper hands and the larger held in both lower hands. The bowls were passed up to Kan-jee-gar so the blue-green scholar could get back onto the ledge, then the larger was offered to the general.

"I would imagine it's nothing like what you're used to," the six-eyed Troll said at the general's hesitation, "but I promise it's actually quite good." Somewhat hesitantly he accepted it, though he was a bit baffled by it and the thing sticking out of it which the warrior was using to scoop up the food and put it into his mouth. Hesitantly the general gave it a sniff. Definitely not human, though that was a given. He watched as his - guards? - ate for a bit, then the six-eyed one seemed to realize he wasn't joining in. "Is everything alright?" Abruptly the other laughed, nudging his companion.

"For being as smart as you are, sometimes you're a bit dense! What good would that spoon do him? It would barely be a nibble!" The scholar looked sheepishly at the general.

"My apologies. I suppose a wasn't thinking clearly."

"Try this." The warrior put the rim of the bowl to his own mouth and poured some in. The general blinked, then followed suit. What he tasted - ! By and large human had been the bulk of his diet for decades. He found them decent, but after this time a bit single-flavor and if he couldn't eat them freshly killed it was a little less pleasant. There were flavors in this bowl that he simply didn't have words for! It was hot, steaming hot, and though he had no idea what the bits in it were it was the best thing he'd ever had. He downed half the bowl in his next gulp before lowering it and giving his opinion when his mouth wasn't full.

"Good!" Both the warrior and the scholar looked at each other in surprise, then laughed, and though he didn't laugh along, the general smiled.

The scholar returned the bowls when they were done, and the warrior and scholar chatted back and forth. They made comments to the general to try and include him, though as he knew little about the topics they discussed he mostly just listened. A sense of tiredness beganto steal over him, making him at first worried that there had been some sort of potion in the meal to knock him out. But he'd seen both his guards and several others receive food from the same pot and nothing was happening with them. And a few had eaten more than he had!

No, this was no treachery. His stomach was full, the cavern was warm from the fires, and he was consumed by a sense he had no word for but found enjoyable. Careful not to knock either of the smaller Trolls off the ledge, the general laid down on the ledge, his legs curling towards his torso and his arms folding to pillow his head.

Safe, that's was it. Here, in the camp of the enemy, he realized he didn't have to rest with an eye open for someone approaching to try and kill him to impress Bular or Gunmar. He didn't have to rely on brute strength and intimidation to hold his place and his life. For the first time in his memory he could simply exist, and, secure in the knowledge that neither the blue-green Troll or Kan-jee-gar would harm him nor let him be harmed, he quickly and quietly fell into the deepest, most peaceful sleep he'd ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Had to, because Sleeping Aaarrrggghh! is adorable!))


	12. Tension was a Thick Perfume (B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's some moments ahead that at least to me ended up being those 'I didn't need a heart' things, mostly since we know what happens in the series. I apologize for that, but the story demanded it, and I obeyed.

Tension was a thick perfume in the air. By this point everyone in the camp knew about their rather surprising guest, and it hadn't escaped Blinkous nor Kanjigar that nearly every warrior had found excuses to linger relatively nearby, and by this time the scholar was beginning to get tired of all the 'covert' glances that were anything but. The two Daylight Trolls had been conversing in a casual manner, trying to appear nonchalant, but it was slowly wearing on the scholar's nerves. He was just about to demand that everyone go about their business when he suddenly became aware of a steady, rhythmic breathing from behind him. Kanjigar's expression when they glanced at one another revealed that he'd heard it too, and as one they looked back.

There was the Gumm-Gumm general, laying down with his head on his folded arms, fast asleep.

For a moment the friends just stared, then Kanjigar grinned and Blinkous quietly chucked.

"It's hard to believe he can sleep," Kanjigar commented quietly out of respect for their sleeping charge as he turned back to look out over the cavern. "I'd think he would be worried. I mean, it would be only to easy to end him like this."

"Daya gave her words of honor," Blinkous replied, "and honestly I'm not sure he believes death by our hand a viable fear at the moment." A pause. "When I first asked him where he intended to go, he said he might simply wait for sunrise to take him." Both couldn't help but shudder at the grim statement.

"I suppose it would be better to choose his own end rather than let Gunmar choose for him." Kanjigar spared a glance back, then spoke in a lighter tone. "Or perhaps he just trusts Daya - and us - more than I might've thought!" Blinkous chucked again, though knowing that such trust might be held towards him was a pleasing thought, enemy or no. For a time they were silent, each in their own thoughts as the general slept peacefully behind them. It was Kanjigar that broke it finally.

"So, if Gunmar is moving, and Daya has recalled everyone... Do you realize what that could mean?" Blinkous nodded.

"Tomorrow night could be the final conflict. The end of it all." It was a sobering thought.

"What will you do afterwards?" At Kanjigar's question Blinkous had to think hard.

"I'm not sure. We've been fighting this war, even when you and I weren't directly involved, for so long that I almost don't remember what it feels like to not fight. I suppose..." He gave a small, sad smile. "Dictatious had quite a number of books and papers left behind that need sorting through, and I – I haven't properly had time to honor his passing. I suppose that will be first. After that... I'm not certain. You?"

"Hmm... Well, I know for certain I'll never stop being a warrior. Gunmar can't have brought all of his warriors to this, most likely. There would be just too many, and last I heard they were quite spread out like we are. So there will be a few lingering Gumm-Gumms left to route, even after he's gone." Blinkous liked how Kanjigar spoke as if the warlord's defeat was a foregone conclusion; it did wonders for his own confidence when they were essentially sitting there waiting to be attacked in two nights. "But..." Here he hesitated, and Blinkous couldn't help but tease his friend.

"At a loss for words? Are you feeling quite well, Kanjigar?" For his jest the warrior gave the scholar a jab in the ribs with his elbow (connecting with his lower bicep rather than his actual ribs; the benefits of having four arms), but chuckled nevertheless.

"This will probably sound rather strange, coming from me, but I think, taking the long view... I'd really like to have a family, someday."

"Oh?" Blinkous looked over, curious and interested.

"I was thinking the other night," Kanjigar elaborated, "about what I would leave behind in this world when I'm gone, and the thought occurred to me that it would be nice to have a child of my own, someone to raise and that I'm saving this world for. Someone to enjoy it when I'm gone, and make it even better for their children."

"That isn't so strange." Blinkous patted his friend's shoulder. "I even stated something of the sort to Daya recently, when she asked if I wanted to leave the battlefront. I have no desire to leave without some sort of legacy remaining behind, either. And I think you'd be a very good father."

"You do?"

"Of course! I've seen how you help some of the others train, and I remember before we came here. You never minded when the younger Trolls would ask you questions or want you to demonstrate some fighting move of yours or another, and when you talked to them I could see they were genuinely listening to you. You know how to interact with them, and what's more make an impact. So yes, I think you'd make a great father." Kanjigar's smile was broad.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you, my friend." They were silent for a bit then he added with determination in his voice, "I do know this, though: I'll teach my child to fight, because this is a dangerous world, but I'm going to do everything I can to keep them safe, whatever happens to me because of it." Blinkous patted Kanjigar's shoulder, and once more they slipped into a compassionate silence, the general's relaxed, even breathing the only sound from their ledge as around them the camp went about Its business with a sense of urgency and waiting.

ooooooo

All throughout the day, as the Daylight army slept and kept watch from the safety of the cavern in shifts, more of their allies arrived through underground tunnel systems. Daya as of yet had remained silent as to get plans aside from beginning the evacuation of those deemed too critically injured to fight, a telling act in itself. Though almost all eyes turned towards the prisoner of war on his ledge aside from a few unpleasant looks and a murmur here and there no overt trouble was raised. The general slept all through the day, only awakening about an hour before sunset with a confused rumble and a glance around.

"I hope you slept well," Blinkous greeted, hoping to divert any aggressive, disoriented action on the general's part. The black-green eyes found him, there was a flicker of recognition and understanding, then a nod in answer.

"What happening?" he asked as he fully sat up.

"I am not entirely certain; we have yet to hear from Daya about a plan of action."

"More warriors."

"Yes, quite a few more. But given that Gunmar and Bular both will be joining in this fight she must feel they are needed."

"I think we'll hear something soon," Kanjigar said as he joined them, bringing two normal portions of breakfast and a double for the general on a stone slab serving as a tray, who readily started eating this time when the bowl was handed over. "Daya has been with her council for hours now, and only the sentinels have been given assignments, after they have a talk with Daya. No patrols have been arranged or permitted to leave."

"Ah! Then surely soon!"

'Soon' it was to be indeed, as just as they'd finished their breakfast Daya made her way up to a ledge that overlooked much of the cavern, where she could be seen and heard by everyone. Quickly a hush fell over the gathered Daylight warriors as they all anticipated finally hearing the plans they'd been waiting for. Blinkous leaned forward slightly, listening eagerly.

"Attention, everyone!" She called, hands upraised to draw the eye to her. "I am certain by now you are all well aware of what has transpired last night." There was a general murmur of assent to the statement, with more than a few eyes turned in the general's direction. For his part the general didn't seem unnerved by the attention, even straightening his posture a bit as if in challenge or at least a show of bravado. "We now know that Gunmar and Bular are planning to lead an attack upon us here, in this very camp, with the intentions of destroying the Killahead Bridge before we can use it to end this war once and for all. But his 'surprise attack' will not go quite as planned." There were a few cheers. "We will ambush him when he thinks to ambush us, and as he so kindly has come right to the bridge we shall simply let him get a good, close look... right before he passes through it!" More cheering erupted at that proclamation. Daya let it roar on for a little bit, then gestured everyone to silence again. "This will not be an easy challenge, however! We will have to bait him into our camp, then attack him and the warriors he will bring with him. Surprise will be on our side, but that will be a short-lived advantage.

"The bulk of our warrior forces will remain concealed in the caverns, far back enough that they will remain unseen and undetected until the very last moment. When I signal with 'Daylight Breaks' they will rush from the caverns to engage our enemy. Mock-patrols will also be deployed; these will conceal themselves outside of camp and job the battle when they see a flare in the sky. This will hopefully pincer Gunmar's warriors. I fully expect the fighting to be far more intense than anything we have endured before.

"But also there is another role needed. Gunmar may call off his attack and we miss our chance if he sees anything to give indication we are aware of his plans. Therefore we will need some to remain outside the caverns, acting as if nothing untoward is occurring. I am asking for volunteers for this position, because I will not lie to you: There will be a brief time between Gunmar launching his attack and our own forces engaging the enemy, and during this time all enemy aggressions will be on those outside. The chance of demise will be high. It is a dangerous task, but vital. I ask those willing to accept this task to please speak up." There was a moment of silence, then abruptly Kanjigar jumped to his feet beside Blinkous.

"I volunteer!" Though he was hardly surprised, Blinkous felt his heart constrict in worry for his friend, as well as a heavy surge of pride. From the ledge Daya nodded, and like a wave his call triggered others to volunteer. It took some sorting out, but finally around two dozen volunteers had stepped forward.

Through all of this Blinkous sat quiet, conflicted between what his logical mind was telling him and what his heart was urging him to do. Finally Daya held up her hands again for silence.

"Are there any more volunteers?"

"I – I volunteer, Daya!"

"What are you doing?" Kanjigar hissed in shock as Blinkous stood up. Most everyone was looking at him in confusion and surprise, but he only looked at Daya.

"If there are only warriors outside, Gunmar may still be suspicious. You will need someone who is not a warrior to make the scene you desire to set be believable. I'm willing to take that role." Daya thought about this then gave a single nod.

"Very well. I ask the volunteers to join me so we can go over what they are to do. I have instructed the commanders as to their warriors' tasks; speak with them to learn your positions." With that she made her way down and towards Kanjigar, Blinkous, and the general. "Are you quite certain about this?" She asked the scholar when she reached them. "No one here doubts your courage or dedication."

"I'm certain." Blinkous could understand why she questioned only him. "Regardless of the personal risk, this must not fail!" Daya smiled at him and nodded.

"You are very intelligent, and also very correct. Someone whom would not look to Gunmar like a warrior will only convince him further that there is nothing unusual going on. Let it not be said that the Galadrigal line lacks in courage, though they may lack in brawn." She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Then I suppose there is one final order of business at hand." She looked at the general. "As of this moment, general, you are free to go."

"Free?"

"No longer a prisoner of war. I can easily imagine that Gunmar would not be too pleased with you should the unfortunate happen and we fail, and he were to find you here. You may leave whenever you like. There are tunnels in the back of the cavern that connect to other outside exits, some quite far away. If you take one of those it is unlikely that Gunmar or any of his will catch you. You can find a place where you will be safe and live out your life however you see fit." The general blinked in seeming surprise at this information, then nodded slowly.

"I will go, soon." The Trollhunter nodded a farewell, told Blinkous and Kanjigar that she would be having her meeting in an hour, and departed. Perhaps she could sense that there was a difficult goodbye impending.

At least for Blinkous there was. In this short time he had become a bit fond of the general, considering him a friend and ally, and though he agreed with her reasoning it still stung.

"Do you know where you'll go?" He asked.

"No. Somewhere." The general wouldn't quite meet his gaze. Kanjigar made a bold move and patted the larger Troll's arm.

"When this is all done, maybe we'll find one another again someday."

"Maybe." Feeling that the general didn't want to discuss it further, the two fell silent. An hour later they went to receive their orders – as word had spread about his change in status, most everyone was content to ignore the general as it was common sense that to try anything, even now, would only infuriate Daya – then spent the rest of the night mentally and physically preparing for what would happen. The three shared meals and slept the day away once more side-by-side on the ledge, then just as the sun outside was setting the general was guided to one of the tunnels Daya had mentioned by Blinkous and Kanjigar.

"Stay safe," Blinkous said in parting, "and good luck to you." The general nodded in acceptance of the farewell.

"Good luck." With that rumble, the Gumm-Gumm turned and headed off into the blackness. They watched him go for a moment, then Kanjigar touched Blinkous' shoulder. With a nod to one another, they also moved off to prepare for the final battle.


	13. Tension was a Thick Perfume (C)

The general had been walking for quite some time. Without the stars and moon to gauge by, he could only guess but he thought it might have been a couple hours. The tunnels were dark, the only illumination being glowing stones set in Troll-made notches in the walls. Signs showed the recent passage of many Troll steps, but going the opposite direction from him. After this time, there would be little chance of further reinforcements until it was all said and done. If there was any more to come either they would arrive to find a celebration, or everything they had fought for destroyed. There could be no other outcomes, not for this battle.

And it wasn't his battle. He'd done his part to earn his release from the constant fighting when he'd delivered the plans and Daya had set him free. Yes, it was possible that if Gunmar won he would someday seek out his former lieutenant - it would take a Troll far less intelligent then the warlord to put the pieces together and link Daya's preparation for a supposedly surprise attack with a missing general, and he wasn't one to forget or forgive such slights. So it would be prudent for said general to put as much distance between himself and this place as he could, right?

So why were his steps hesitating, his gaze frequently turning back?

A silent tremor rumbled through the stone around him, more felt than heard. A powerful storm about to break with a fury of thunder and lightning, or the heavy steps of many Gumm-Gumms marching to war?

Faces flashed through his mind. Daya thanking him for his knowledge, then seeing him free. Kan-gee-gar willingly joining them on the ledge with seemingly no concern for the Gumm-Gumm so close, drinking from the bowl in demonstration. His blue-green, six eyed guide, who's spotted him so many times before and first opened the door to a new path.

With a low, determined grunt, the general turned and began returning at a quick pace. Tension was a thick perfume in the air, as much of a guide as anything else, and he let it lead him there.

It seemed that, despite his personal desires, there was still one more fight left in him.

ooooooooo

Blinkous sat by a cracking fire under the stars. Spread out around him were several papers and a couple closed books, with another opened in his lap. Though his eyes saw not a single word on the pages, it was certainly a believable appearance.

"What is all this?" asked Kanjigar with as casual a posture and little mouth movements as he could as he sat down on the ground next to his friend's area.

"Just trying to present a convincing front," the scholar discreetly replied in the same manner, smiling; no sense in a keen-eyed spy reading their lips and getting wind of the truth. "The books are just the more unimportant notes I've compiled, and the papers...are letters I wrote. To Dictatious."

"Letters?"

"I started them to keep him updated on my general condition, things I saw and what was happening. Without telling him anything too sensitive of course, just in case." He picked up one and looked at it fondly. "Sadly, I only was able to send the first few before it became too difficult. I always thought I'd give them to him when we next saw one another, for him to enjoy reading perhaps." He gave a short laugh. "I thought there would be little reason to fear they might be damaged in the battle; Dictatious already knows everything they say." Kanjigar reached over to part Blinkous' shoulder.

"I'm going to try and stay close," he said. "I'll give you as much breathing room as I can to get to the cavern." Blinkous briefly touched his bag sitting at his side.

"I believe when they come, I'll be ready, and I hope to take at least one of them down before they get me." He had six flares - nor necessarily lethal but capable of inflicting burns and blindness if he was lucky - plus one to be used as a part of Daya's plan, and the rare, very potent dwärkstones, which would explode when agitated. His plan was to try and get a few pre-emptive blows before they closed ranks with the Daylight warriors with two of them. The third...was a precaution against his life about to end. He'd at least take some with him.

They were silent for a bit, then glanced to the side as Daya joined them. She didn't linger long, just making it seem as if she was having a small word with her allies - in truth all she said was a quiet encouragement for them to maintain confidence and not to jump at shadows - before moving back to the bridge and examining part of its intricate carvings. Her own inclusion in the outside group came as little of a surprise; seeing her, ' unprepared,' would certainly be irresistible to Gunmar.

"Daya's plan is a good one," commented Blinkous. "I only hope I can get the signal into the air quick enough."

"You'll be fine," Kanjigar encouraged. "From here we'll be able to see them long before they can get to is." He grinned. "I admit, I'm eager to see the look on Gunmar's face when he realizes the surprise is ours to give!"

"Shhh!' Blinkous hissed, though he was laughing quietly as in his exuberance Kanjigar became a bit loud. The warrior just grinned.

They feel silent, and after a moment of pretending to look over his papers Blinkous looked around the camp. Some were eating, others were trending to weapons or armor upkeep, and a few were lightly sparring together. Everything looked perfectly normal. He hoped Gunmar would fall for it.

The time ticked by, so slowly for those in the Daylight camp. As previously arranged, every now and then one of the outside warriors wound head inside, then either return a few minutes later, just as if they been grabbing something to eat or performing some other task, or another would take their place. It was honestly a little amazing how many of their forces were good actors. Briefly Blinkous mused on the thought of after this is over if a Troll Theatre might be viable - then he noticed Kanjigar had tensed, very subtly. The warrior had been pretending to clean his blade, and though his hand still rubbed the cloth over the blade his eyes were glancing about. Trying to act casual the scholar leaned slightly over and unlatched his satchel, reaching in to feel the comforting presence of the flares and dwärkstones. His eyes met his friend's, and a quiet message passed between them: soon. All around the camp individuals heard or sensed whatever Kanjigar had, and tensions rose. Then, over it all, Blinkous heard of all things singing. Daya was seated with her back leaning against the bridge, eyes closed calmly as she sang a Troll song of home, peace, family, and hope. It washed over the waiting warriors like a wave, calming nerves and relaxing hearts and minds. Blinkous was surprised; he'd had no idea she could sing, and neither did his friend by the glance they shared. But the melody did it's work quite well -

-and a moment later the storm they'd been anticipating broke.

With a roaring battle cry signaling the charge, the Gumm-Gumm army poured into the valley. They crashed over narrow mountain passes that they shouldn't have known about, tumbled over boulders to make places to climb down, and from the Daylight Army's own entrance came even more, led by Gunmar himself with Bular right on his heels. Every one of them was roaring in fury and had weapons and teeth bared for blood.

Quickly the Daylight warriors scrambled up, falling back more towards the cavern and the bridge. Blinkous and Kanjigar also had jumped up, the warrior bringing his sword into a defensive position and moved in front of his scholar friend.

Blinkous for a moment was stunned almost motionless. There were so many of them! It was like an ebony wave - how could they stand against it? Then he realized that even over the sounds of the approaching horde Daya was still singing. She caught his eyes when he glanced her way and gestured with a hand, first down then up towards the air.

The flare! Blinkous gasped and reached into his bag. Daya's song built to a crescendo as he straightened, and then even as he raised it and Gunmar came within a step, Daylight came into the Trollhunter's hand and her voice lifted in a triumphant shout:

"Daylight breaks!"

The flare exploded in Blinkous' hand, flying into the starry sky to detonate in a vibrant purple light like a mini sun. In the next instant as those first defenders were beginning to engage with the Gumm-Gumms a call came from within the caverns, and the first phase of the trap sprang as those concealed warriors came out to join the fray, fully armed and ready.

"What is this?!" he heard Bular below in anger, even as he swung and cut down one Troll who challenged him. No one answered, of course, as right in front of the bridge Daya and Gunmar locked blades with everything they had.

In front of him Kanjigar was fending off two warriors at once, doing his best to keep his word to his friend. Seeing his heroics prompted Blinkous to not just stand there like a lump. His initial stupor had cost him the first moments of the battle and his plans to use the dwärkstones before the initial clash, but as he looked around he began to see opportunities present themselves to make them useful still.

A shake, a well-aimed throw, and a moment later a group of the Gumm-Gumms that had been cornering some of his allies found out the hard way that they should've kept at least some attention behind them.

From that moment on it became a rhythm of Blinkous maneuvering for an advantageous position to throw with Kanjigar moving with him to keep him defended. When he found opportunities, the scholar used his flares to distract the Gumm-Gumms and even got a lucky blow into one's eyes, making him scream in pain as he was blinded and giving the Daylight warriors engaged with him all the opening they needed.

The sheer chaos going on around them was shocking to Blinkous, never having been in the thick of battle like this. Even seeing his friend's bared aggression was a bit terrifying; he knew Kanjigar was a warrior, and had seem him sparring and watched him from afar in combat, but being this close where he could clearly hear each battle cry and grunt of pain really hammered it home what a 'warrior' really was. He was glad Kanjigar was the one defending him.

Sparring a glance when they found some breathing room, the scholar caught sight of the titanic struggle unfolding between Daya, Bular, and Gunmar. The two male Trolls were raining down strike after strike, three blades against one, forcing the female on the defensive. Yet though she was unable to retaliate neither could they, even with two-to-one odds, land a blow on her. It was nothing short of inspiring how she held her own. If only she could somehow get a moment to drive Gunmar, or both of them, beneath the bridge and activate it! Kanjigar seemed to be of like mind, as he looked over at Blinkous, then handily dispatched his present foe before whirling his sword in the air.

"To me! Break through to the Bridge!" With battle cries the nearest warriors able rallied around him. Blinkous was caught up in their wild, perhaps even desperate charge. Renewed shouts from the fringes gave indication that the 'patrols' had returned, bolstering the Daylight warriors and forcing the Gumm-Gumms to divide, and the scholar felt a surge of elation.

His joy came crashing down as Gunmar yelled himself, and a fresh wave of dark warriors came from over a ridge, even as Kanjigar and those he'd called collided with the ring of combatants that had formed around Gunmar, Bular, and Daya. And much to Blinkous' alarm, the Gumm-Gumm reinforcements touched down in the valley less than a dozen feet from them. It only took a moment for them to spot the goings on by the bridge, and they charged. Blinkous yelped and instinctively rolled to the side, narrowly dodging a slice with a blade. But he wasn't clear of danger yet as two pursued. Quite likely they'd seen he had no viable weapon at hand and thus made an easy target. For a few very tense seconds all Blinkous could think of was avoiding the deadly blades swinging for him. A glance told him that Kanjigar couldn't help him; pincered, he his band were fighting for their lives. A desperate dash for safety cost the scholar, a wound opening on the back of one shoulder and drawing a gasp of unaccustomed pain. He threw his back against the mountainside, a hand reaching in and gripping the dwärkstone. But even as he felt it's comforting solidarity pressed intro his palm he knew it wasn't an option. Yes, he'd take out many of the enemy, but there were also many allies who'd be caught in the blast. Grimacing at his odds, Blinkous let the potent weapon go and stopped briefly to grab the first thing that came to his hands; a blade far too large for him to wield effectively. But by Merlin he'd do some damage before the end!

Dictatious...I'll see you soon...

A sudden roaring startled Blinkous - and thankfully those who were threatening him as they paused - then a cluster of clashing Trolls scattered as a large Troll came charging into the fray. Blinkous gasped as he saw the other rise up to his full height, towing even over some of those fighting, green lines glowing in the dim firelight.

That's - the general?! The Gumm-Gumms closest cheered, recognizing one of their own, and Blinkous even heard Gunmar laugh.

"A bit late," the warlord sneered to Daya; his voice carrying well even over the fighting, "but I believe my general has just cut off any hope you had of retreat." The general roared again, then made his move.

He grabbed the back of the nearest Gumm-Gumm's armor in both hands and spun, his sheer strength and the momentum generated lifting the surprised, hapless warrior from his feet before he was released like a living projectile weapon. Screeching - there really was no other word for the sound that came from the Gumm-Gumm's mouth - the armor-clad Troll crashed into a cluster of his allies, knocking them over like they were children. This attack was closely followed-up by those powerful hands grappling with the next target and flipping him over into his back with a fist to the face immediately closing the glowing eyes. "What?!" Gunmar roared in shocked fury. A smug grin came across Daya's face, and though Blinkous couldn't hear what she said the warlord's expression of pure rage was quite satisfactory.

The moment passed, and those that had been targeting Blinkous resumed their aggressions. The scholar backed up further, taking a wild swing that utterly missed but at the very least showed his determination. Across the combatants the general and Blinkous shared a glance, and the general made a powerful charge towards them, lowering his head and shoulders in the last instant before contact was made. A few scattered, two were knocked stumbling away, and one ended up prone at the general's feet.

"Up!" the larger Troll growled, and the scholarwas quick to understand, climbing up the rocky wall behind him and to safety. His role as a combatant was for the moment over. Now the best way he could help his allies was to be safely out of the way.

"Traitor!" Bular bellowed at the general, and Gunmar jerked his head in the general's direction.

"Get him. I'll take care of the Trollhunter." Bular disengaged and with a single fell swing cleared the way between him and the general. From his vantage point Blinkous realized that they were a match for one another in size. Bular swung his blade, the general deflected with his forearms, causing sparks. He countered with a series of powerful punches, but Bular dodged or parried them. Everyone avoided this clash of titans, steering clear of them as they fought their own battles and by this the general pulled Bular away from his father and Daya.

Then Blinkous caught it. The moment Daya felt the rhythm of the battle shift, and took her opening. Her next swing rang loudly off of Gunmar's deadly blade, her first counter-attack.

Perhaps there was hope yet.

ooooooooo

The general grunted as Bular rained down blow after blow on him. The warlord's son was beyond furious, and it was told with every strike, every sneer, every spat insult.

"Traitor! I'll not kill you here - but I vow by the time I'm through you'll beg for death!"

The general didn't spare breath to reply. He had little doubt that Bular would make good on his increasingly-violent threats given the chance. That meant his only options were victory or death. He growled, having to twist to avoid a stray attack of opportunity from the side and narrowly turning what might have been a blinding slash to his eyes into a graze along his shoulder in the process, then as Bular came in with a chest-level strike lashed out with his fist in a blow off his own.

In truth, it was a lucky blow. The general's fist connected with Bular's wrist at such an angle that Bular was disarmed of one weapon, leaving him with only one to use; the stray blade vanished into the throng that was the two armies. Bular didn't seem perturbed by the circumstance, and kicked out in a move that caught the general by surprise. One knee buckled, and Bular pressed his advantage fiercely, coming in with an overhead chop. The general's hands came up quickly, instinctively, and one caught hold of the wrist holding the blade. The other tried to catch the opposite wrist, but missed its target, scrambling for any purchase and funding a grip on Bular's right horn.

"You - can't - win!" snarled Bular, bringing all his weight against the crouching general and putting his free hand to it as well, trying to break his grip and his will. "Surrender!"

"Never!" The general's low growl rose into a thunderous roar as he pushed back. For a moment they stained against one another, shaking with the force of their exertions...

CRACK!

The breaking sound was startling and sudden, echoing over the vale. A split second later Bular bellowed in pain, recoiling and clutching at his horn with his free hand. The advantage had shifted abruptly and terribly for the son of the warlord, and the general took a long stride forward, both fists raising to finish his foe.

A strange noise akin to a sudden rushing wind distracted him. Through the battle he couldn't see what was happening exactly, but the loud yell from the Daylight warriors told the tale enough, as did a call from Daya:

"Push them through!"

The general turned back towards Bular, but the Gumm-Gumm had fallen away from him, eyes wide in shock and denial, still clutching his horn, then before the general could close again turned and fled. The general took a couple steps after him, but the noise behind made him stop. The battle between them was over, and he'd given Bular a scar he'd not easily forget; it would take quite some time, centuries even, for his horn to even be close to what it once was. He looked down, opening his closed fiat as he did so to glance at the piece of horn he still held. Separate from Bular, it had already turned to stone. With a deep growl his fist clenched again, tightening until the horn shattered into pebbles and dust, then rounded on the remainder of the horde to put his strength to good use.

oooooooo

A small part of Blinkous felt he was fortunate, in a way. There were probably few present who were able to witness the struggle taking place between the Trollhunter and the Gumm-Gumm warlord. Daya had gone on the offensive at last, and she and Gunmar were trading swings almost blow for blow. Neither appeared to gain the upper hand for more than a moment, but from his vantage point above it all the scholar realized that Daya intended this. She was stepping with every swing and block, maneuvering and turning so that Gunmar was slowly being positioned with his back to Killahead Bridge. Using the battle as a distraction, she was preparing to spring her trap - all she needed was the right moment to act!

A sudden loud snap that he heard even over the sounds of battle jerked Blinkous' gaze away, and even as he found the source Bular's roar split the air.

"Bular!" Gunmar's head whipped to the side, towards his son, though the press between them was such that Blinkous doubted he could see what the scholar could: the general standing up even as Bular recoiled, the expression of shock and pain.

"Yaaah!" Daya shouted, Daylight lashing out to connect with Gunmar's head. His own horns protected him from what could have been a devastating wound but it dazed him. A swift kick knocked him back and down, and the warlord fell to his back beneath Killahead Bridge, mostly out of Blinkous' view. Daya paused, looking down at him - perhaps she said something? - then with a powerful leap she caught hold of the top of the Bridge, pulled the Amulet from her armor, and set it in its place. There was whooshing sound like rushing wind, a whirl of dark light and energy, and what of Gunmar Blinkous could see vanished, pulled into the Darklands hopefully never to return.

Blinkous couldn't help himself as he cheered aloud, nearly losing his grip as he impulsively threw up his hands; a small scramble and having four hands saved him from a painful fall.

"Push them through!" Daya yelled, and with answering cries her warriors responded. With every ounce of their strength they began herding, pushing, and battling the Gumm-Gumm warriors into the open gate. The first few, those who'd been closest, were caught unawares and went through easily. Finally the rest realized that their leaders were gone or had abandoned them and they were now in real danger of following Gunmar as well. Morale shattered, and all thoughts of fighting turned to panicked flight. Weapons were dropped as they simply ran for their lives to be chased by their foes. Daya wouldn't be able to keep the bridge open forever, and every Gumm-Gumm that escaped was one more enemy to cause trouble later. Even Blinkous found a way to assist in this: some Gumm-Gumms who thought to flee by scanning the mountain found their path thwarted by a detonation and a cascade of rocks knocking them back down. A dwärkstone would be far too dangerous to transport home, after all.

Finally, however, Daya came to the decision that it was time. She pulled the Amulet of Merlin free from its place and dropped back down, peering into the void for a bit longer as it closed. Blinkous couldn't help but wonder: could she see through it, from there? Could she see Gunmar, trapped now in the Darklands forever, the ultimate culmination of all her hard work and dedication?

Could she see the proof that she had saved them all?

That would be something the scholar would never know, but in truth it mattered little as the remaining Gumm-Gumms either escaped the Daylight warriors and quickly vanished into the night or were slain. Yes, there would be struggles against them in the future, no doubt. But now they would be scattered, leaderless, and even should one rise among them – even Bular himself – they would lack much of their previous power and ferocity.

It was over.

The thought shot through him like a cold splash of water in the face, almost too much to believe but yet there it was. Killahead Bridge had succeeded. Gunmar was gone. Daya had won.

It was over!

The tension that had perfumed the air before had left in its wake relief, deep, abiding relief.

Oooooooooooooo

The general looked around, rising up to his full height to better see the area. Most of Gunmar's warriors were gone or destroyed. Though there were their fair share of deceased as well, it was clear that the day belonged to Daya and her's.

It was over.

The thought was as baffling to him as anything had been. Over. Yes, Bular was still out there, and quite likely thirsting for his death. But he wouldn't be back for some time if he was at all smart (and 'smart' was something the son of Gunmar had in spades, when he wanted to be patient), so for the moment the general was beginning to wonder what he was to do next.

"Hey! There's one left!"

The call came from behind him, and he felt the tip of a sword prick threateningly against his back. The general gave a grim smile as he lowered back down, somehow having expected this in the back of his mind.

The tension once more rose, almost a palpable perfume in the air.


	14. Bonus Chapter: What Daya Saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: MAJOR SPOILER for Season 2 if you're cunning enough to understand. If you don't want to risk it, just skip this chapter – it won't affect the overall story, but it felt right to include it. Otherwise, enjoy!)

(A few moments before...)

Daya stood over Gunmar, laying prone at her feet. A part of the Trollhunter wanted little more than to strike the dreaded Warlord down, end his existence once and for all.

But sadly to her understanding there was no feasible way to actually kill this terrible Troll leader. He was invincible, hence why she had conceived the plans for Killahead Bridge.

It was then that she noticed something – no, someone – had also been under the bridge, and in a mad dash trying to get from one side to the other, perhaps to find a safer hiding place with their battle waging on so close, had sadly been caught in Gunmar's fall and was now pinned beneath the Warlord's great weight, struggling to get free but utterly unable to do so. Though the Troll there wore cloak and hood, enough of his face became visible that Daya recognized him, and her face reflected both sorrow and anger.

"I see. Yes, that explains everything." The smaller Troll glared up at her, not even trying to hide it or deny her unspoken accusation. "You were a part of the designers for Killahead, and knew my intentions and its location. The only one I could not account the whereabouts for."

"You are a fool!" he spat back, still struggling to get free and not caring about maintaining any kind of facade any longer. "Gunmar's rule is the ideal path for all Trolls!" Daya just sighed, deeply.

"I believe I will keep this counsel to myself. It will be better this way, for him." With that she leapt up and by placing the Amulet of Merlin into its place activated the Bridge.

And with that, Warlord and Spy were gone.


	15. The Taste of Peace was Sweet Indeed (A)

The taste of peace was sweet indeed. And very foreign to the general who'd never even thought of the concept. Even as he was being 'escorted' towards Killahead Bridge, presumably to the Trollhunter, he felt it settle over him like nothing he'd ever experienced before, even beyond the safely he'd felt resting in the cavern. In the depth of his being he knew that should one of the Daylight warriors strike him he would neither harm them or honestly blame them. He understood that regardless of his actions it was a small drop compared to the downpour of blood to his account. He was a danger to then, for if he forget himself and fell into a battle frenzy he'd likely take a few lives before they could stop him. And who knew how many of their family and friends had turned to stone beneath his fists?

Perhaps, if death was to be his sentence (as for Daya to reopen the Bridge ever would be foolish, especially now when Gunmar was quite likely just on the other side trying to get back through) it would be fitting for the Trollhunter to deliver it. At the very least, the general knew beyond a doubt she would make it a quick, merciful end.

Yet now that he'd had a taste of this peace, he found himself suddenly wanting to cling to his life a considerable amount more than when he'd first decided he couldn't follow Gunmar anymore.

"Well, general," Daya greeted when he was before her, "I admit I didn't expect to see you here again. But then again given what I have seen from you perhaps the unexpected is exactly what I should expect." She was smiling at him, he noticed, Daylight on her back and her posture relaxed, calm. "You took quite a risk, on multiple fields. What I'm wondering is why?" The general rumbled softly as he thought before answering.

"Needed here. Knew that."

"Hmm." What Daya thought about his answer he couldn't say, but calls from somewhere behind him told quite clearly what some of the others thought about the situation.

"He's a danger, Trollhunter!"

"He's a Gumm-Gumm! Even though he helped us, he can't be trusted!"

"Let him go, and he'll just continue killing and terrorising any human he comes across. What else could he do? They eat humans!" The broad consensus seemed to be that the general was too much of a threat to Trollkind and humankind alike to be left to his own devices. Some called for imprisonment for the rest of his centuries, others for his death. The general kept his eyes on Daya, knowing that her decision would seal his fate. Whatever it was, he would accept it.

He was free of Gunmar. His actions had assured that many other humans - like the couple he'd hidden, like the small fleshbag he'd seen die - would have a chance at a good, long life. Anything else was minor by comparison.

Daya studied him for a few moments more, then her smile turned into a wry smirk.

"Now, what in Merlin's name am I to do with you?"


	16. The Taste of Peace was Sweet Indeed (B)

The taste of peace was sweet indeed. Blinkous tipped his head back in those first few moments after Daya closed the bridge, eyes closing as he basked in the feeling. The war against the Gumm-Gumms was over, he'd somehow survived, and he would go home.

Wherever home ended up being, as Gunmar's birth had destroyed the Heartstone, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Looking down he scanned his amber eyes over the army, and after a brief, heart-stopping moment finally found Kanjigar among the warriors and also looking around rather hurriedly. Blinkous smiled and waved with one hand to get his friend's attention, calling out as well.

"Kanjigar! Up here!" Kanjigar looked up and even at his height Blinkous could see his relieved grin.

"I thought you'd hide _in_ the caverns, not _on_ them!" the warrior laughed. He was limping, Blinkous noted, and holding one arm close to his body as well as showing other minor wounds. But he was standing and walking under his own power so the injuries couldn't be too serious.

"Well, the situation being what it was I was forced to improvise," the other laughed back. It felt like everything was finally _right_ with the world.

"Hey! There's one left!"

The call had Blinkous' gaze snapping towards the source, where he saw the general being surrounded by no less than a dozen warriors, each with weapons drawn. They weren't attacking him, rather with prods to the back and unspoken threats moving him towards the Bridge and Daya. Given that everyone knew about the general's actions, the scholar could hardly fathom what their intentions were.

That is until they reached the Trollhunter. The general had been passive through all this, as if unafraid or unconcerned with it. From his vantage point Blinkous could hear what Daya said, and the calls from the other warriors clearly told their opinions. A look at Kanjigar reassured him that the warrior echoed his own sentiments as he was trying to push through the press, but his injuries were hindering him.

"Now, what in Merlin's name am I to do with you?" he heard Daya muse aloud, and after everything that had happened Blinkous realized he couldn't stay silent in the face of renewed cries for imprisonment and death.

"I am _appalled_ at what I am hearing!"


	17. The Taste of Peace was Sweet Indeed (C)

"I am _appalled_ at what I am hearing!"

Blinkous' shout, so unexpected, actually quieted the army to murmurs as they found the source high upon the rock. The blue-green Troll carefully began making his way down the rock face as he continued.

"Is _this_ the kind of Trolls we are? To call for punishment on one who helped us far more than any of us here can estimate the value of, not once but twice? To let ourselves be blinded by anger and I'd even say bloodlust to see everyone that ever sided with Gunmar destroyed, without consideration for the truth of who they are?" His words were cut off for a moment with a gasp as he slipped, sliding about a yard down the rocks before he found a grip again. Naturally Kanjigar had moved towards him, just in case, but more telling was that the general had moved forward as well, before stopping as others reached for weapons and the scholar caught himself. Blinkous took a steadying breath, then seeing where he was moved a bit over and jumped down to land on to of Killahead Bridge itself.

"It is only _because_ of him that we even knew about this attack in the first place! He came to us, _willingly_ , wanting nothing more than to help us. And he returned of his own volition to aid us further. Both of these times he acted with no assurance for his own safety or well-being. Yet you - you would call for his demise!

"And as for fears that his Gumm-Gumm past makes him a danger to humans or Trolls, I have directly witnessed evidence to refute that!"

"Oh have you?" Daya spoke up. Blinkous gulped slightly; he knew how easily it would be to say he was making it up for some reason. Some warriors he could see were looking at him with suspicion already, quite probably wondering what he had to gain by the general's survival, perhaps whether or not he was the spy even! But he couldn't stop now. What he'd seen was his best chance of helping the general survive the night!

"Yes, Trollhunter Daya, I have." After another breath he elaborated. "I saw the general in a human village that had been decimated by the Gumm-Gumms. It was long after the battle was over; none of our forces had arrived in time to stop them. I'd returned to the village to see if anything of the humans who lived there could be salvaged in their memory."

"I remember that event." Daya's confirmation added credence to Blinkous' words and gave him a confidence boost.

"I saw the general there, and he was doing much as I was; mourning the dead, the _human_ dead. And what's more, he saw me. Yet though we watched another for several moments, he turned away and let me live. A Gumm-Gumm warrior, known for violence at a moment's notice, spared my life." He held all four arms out to either side to display his next point. "It isn't as if I would've been a threat to him, or even a challenge. Nay, to the contrary I would've been an easy kill. Yet he never made any sort of threatening movement towards me.

"Not three nights ago he and I encountered one another again, this time in a human city where we fought Bular and his warriors. I was watching during the struggle, and saw what I believed was the general kill two humans, a male and a female. But when he stood his ground despite all logical reasons not to, I became suspicious. I returned at a later time where I watched from close concealment as he returned to his position, alone, and uncovered the two humans he'd hidden away, ordering them to go, to run, then once more turning away when they did so. He _protected_ them then let them escape to safety!

"And can anyone, _anyone_ here deny what he did in this battle? You need not trust my eyes, only your own." Blinkous glanced around. It seemed like some were considering his words, Daya included, but others still doubted.

"Listen to him!" Kanjigar called as he finally pushed his way through to the open circle around Daya and the general. He was still limping and showing his wounds, a testament to his warriors prowess and adding even more power to Blinkous' argument. "Every time he has been right about the general. And Blinkous spoke to me _before_ he ever brought the general here, believing he saw a Gumm-Gumm who had a shred of dignity and honor left in him. _This_ Gumm-Gumm." He jerked his head towards the general. A warrior and very respected, Kanjigar's words further validated Blinkous' claim and turned more to their side.

"For Merlin's sake!" Blinkous finally cried, exasperated with the persisting looks of hostility. "Just look at him! It does not take all six of my eyes to see that he isn't one of the original tribes that willingly joined with Gunmar. His face, build, markings - he looks far more like a Krubera if anything!"

"What would a Krubera be doing with Gunmar?" Daya mused, looking at the general thoughtfully.

"Kru-ber-ah?" the general echoed slowly, questioningly.

"A tribe of Trolls that live further beneath the surface than any other, and an opinion I would agree with: you _do_ bear quite a resemblance to them, too much so for it to be mere coincidence." Her eyes tracked to the general's. "You don't know your own tribe?" The general shook his head.

"Only know Gunmar. Know no else."

"Interesting." Daya thought over this, looking between the scholar, the warrior, and the general. During this talk had once more begun among the warriors, rising to the point that their comments could be heard.

"Could they be right?"

"No, once a Gumm-Gumm, always a Gumm-Gumm!"

"Can't be trusted!"

"He did tell the Trollhunter about the attack..."

"Be silent!" Daya called suddenly, raising her hand and quickly the army obeyed. She turned to the general. "I have one question for you, general, and I expect an honest answer. I set you free, yet you came back. You have said that you felt you'd would be needed, and I agree that your presence is what drove Gunmar and Bular into such a rage that they divided their strength. But now I want to know -" She glanced at Blinkous, silently ordering him to remain silent. "- what is it that _you_ want?"

"I want?"

"Yes. What you want, from here on. Do you want to continue your destructive ways? Do you want to simply live out your life? Do you want me to kill you?" Above them, Blinkous tensed. The general thought fora moment, then answered.

"Once thought welcome death. But want live. Want no fight." He held out a fist towards Daya, making some nearby brace, but instead he opened his fingers to show her what was in his grip. "No more. This last. But - if die, best from you." Daya looked at what he offered, the reached her hand out and picked up a stone fragment from his palm, studying it.

"A bit of stone... a fragment of a Troll horn," Daya murmured, though loudly enough for most close to her to hear. She turned the bit of stone over in her hand a bit, then glanced up at the general. "Bular's?" The general nodded with a rumble. Once more Daya was silent, looking down at that stone fragment, then enclosed it in her fist. She turned her gaze briefly to the general, then to Blinkous. "Come down here, please." Her tone wasn't negative, Blinkous noticed as he obeyed and came to stand before the Trollhunter. Then she once more addressed the general. "You say you no longer want to fight?" A nod was the answer, as well as a simple plea coupled with a displayed hand.

"No more death. Done."

"A pacifist," Blinkous murmured, then spoke up when Daya looked his way. "He's said as much to me before, about how he no longer desires to fight or be violent." The blue-green Troll looked at the general. "A pacifist is someone who shuns violence in the name of peace. They dislike fighting and try to avoid it if at all able, viewing war and violence as injustifiable."

"Pa-ci-fist," the general slowly repeated, sounding out the word. "Pacifist. Yes, pacifist." Blinkous saw the general's shoulders slowly relaxed and his head bowed as he repeated the word, eyes closing. It reminded him of when the larger Troll had bent in the human city, when he'd bowed from despair. But this was different; now there was a sense of peace, of relief, as if a weight had fallen away.

Then right there before their eyes, within the span of a handful of breaths, the general's markings lost their glow, the green light fading until all that was left was simple, ordinary Troll markings beneath, and when he opened his eyes instead of black and illuminated green they were normal eyes matching the fur on his head and shoulders.

"By Merlin," Daya breathed in awe. "He _is_ a Krubera." Blinkous' eyes were wide as well; he hadn't predicted such a transformation, but in the other's eyes he could clearly see a gentleness that couldn't be denied. Daya abruptly nodded to herself, then looked at Blinkous. Though she spoke to him, her voice projected to carry to everyone it could. "I have decided. As you seem to care so much about this Gumm-Gumm's well-being, I place him into your custody." Blinkous blinked in surprise.

"Pardon?" A quick glance to the general and Kanjigar revealed that they, too, were surprised.

"He is now your charge, Blinkous, until such time as he proves himself to be trustworthy." Daya looked at the general, who could only tip his head blankly at her. "Do you understand what I mean, general? This Troll is to be your keeper. No matter where you go, he will follow, and no matter where he goes, you will follow. Anything you do, he _and_ you will be responsible for. This situation will continue until you show that you have in fact shed your dark past and come fully into the light." The general thought this over, then nodded his head.

"Understand."

"I understand, Daya, and I accept this responsibility." Blinkous straightened as he spoke, trying to convey his confidence in both himself and the general.

"And Kanjigar, you too will have a responsibility in this."

"I will do as you require of me."

"Should the worst happen, and the general lose control of himself, you will do your best to ensure that he causes as little harm as possible." Daya fixed the warrior with a hard look. "Though obviously your normal duties may take you away from them, I would advise sticking close by if possible."

"Understood." Her judgement decided, Daya dropped her stern expression and smiled.

"Though I have spoken in all seriousness, I somehow feel that my cautions will prove unnecessary. Now!" Once more Daya raised her voice, but this time she was addressing the army as a whole. "See to your wounds, report to your commanders so we may take a tally of our dead, and rejoice! Tonight, all our struggles have finally been rewarded!" The army cheered loudly as Daya turned and touched the Amulet in its place on her armor, and seemingly with a simple effort of her _will_ Killahead Bridge shuddered, cracked, and collapsed into a pile of disjointed rubble. "We will do what we can to ensure these pieces will _never_ come together again, so help me Merlin!" Again the cheers were resounding, with Blinkous and Kanjigar joining in, then the scholar looked at the general.

"Come, we will get out of the way. I'll make a brief report to my commander so I will not be accounted among the deceased, and see to Kanjigar getting his wounds treated." Kanjigar gave a lopsided grin, but the three moved through the slowly separating army. Soon enough they were seated together, Kanjigar with bandages around his injuries and a crystal etched with healing runes held in a fist. The other held a mug of Troll ale, as many of the warriors held as they celebrated their victory. The general had a bowl for himself, hesitantly given after some persuading by Blinkous as it was known that some warriors would lose their self-control under the effects of too much. Blinkous had a mug As well, though aside from a sip he hasn't drunk very much.

"Not joining in?" Kanjigar prompted.

"Just...enjoying it all." Blinkous glanced at the general and his friend. "Have you heard the new name that is being given to Daya?" Kanjigar nodded.

"Daya the Deliverer. I think it suits her. And speaking of names, what should be call you?" He gestured with his mug at the general, chuckling as he spoke. "We can't really call you 'general' anymore; no army to be a general of!" The general rumbled, then said carefully,

"Aaarrrggghh!"

"An unconventional name, perhaps, but a fine one nevertheless." Blinkous smiled. "My friend here is Kanjigar, and I am Blinkous Galadrigal." Aaarrrggghh! tipped his head, considering the names.

"Heard Kan-jee-gar before."

"Close. Kan-jeh-gar," the warrior corrected with a smile. "And a little faster said, of course." Aaarrrggghh! nodded in understanding, then looked at Blinkous, expression even more concentrated.

"Bl...in...ky?" 'Blinky' blinked all six eyes as Kanjigar burrowed a laugh unsuccessfully into his mug, then he smiled.

"Close enough, my new friend. Close enough."

Together they relaxed under the stars, enjoying one another's company that was as sweet as the peace that had come at long last.


	18. Epilogue

"It took about a century, but eventually suspicion gave way to a grudging tolerance, then finally full acceptance and friendship. And of course now Aaarrrggghh! can go wherever he pleases, with or without me."

It had taken over two hours for the tale to finally wind its way to its conclusion. Through all this Jim had sat perfectly still aside from blinking and breathing, utterly transfixed by the tale.

"It was during this time as well that the Daylight Army scattered back into its respective tribes and groups, for those of us that were intermingled, and either returned home or began seeking out a new home as Gunmar's birth had destroyed our old Heartstone, many bearing pieces of Killahead Bridge to conceal or otherwise 'lose' along the way. Kanjigar, Aaarrrggghh!, and I continued to follow Daya, as did many of us. Eventually we stowed away on board a ship bound for a 'new land' and once here by what I can only call a miracle found a new, suitable Heartstone under what would eventually become Arcadia Oaks.

"It is also during this time that I worked with Aaarrrggghh! to improve his Gunmar-hindered grasp of first Trollish, then human English, as it was common practice even then for us to know both languages. Practical really, when you consider that we needed to understand when a human was speaking nearby while we were foraging and scavenging for our own safety. Trollish came easily, though I admit English had been a bit more of a challenge, until we meet you, Tobias, and Claire. It's had improved considerably since.

"Soon after arriving here we finally made contact with a tribe of Krubera, as they had all but vanished from our old territories soon after the war began. After several messages were exchanged three Krubera came to us and brought answers, telling of the raid and their stolen young." Blinky sighed. "There were thirty-four taken, and as interconnected as they are they felt thirty-three lose their lives; Aaarrrggghh! was the sole one to survive Gunmar's cruelty. I think he had to not only be the strongest to do this, but adapt greatly to a life no Krubera had needed to live in before. This would explain his differing posture, how unlike others of his tribe his marks won't glow unless he taps into his Gumm-Gumm battle training, making them turn green, or another Krubera draws it out of him, turning them purple, and the fur on his head, neck, and shoulders as well as his beard. I know you haven't had as much contact with the Krubera, but by comparison Aaarrrggghh! has a considerably higher body temperature. They typically don't have to deal with the cooler temperatures that those of us who live closer to the surface do, so it's quite likely his core temperature rose and he grew fur in an attempt to stay warm.

"They also identified him by his Trollish name, Aarghaumont." Blinky looked thoughtful for a moment. "This is speculation on my part for Aaarrrggghh! can't say one way or the other, but I believe that his choosing the name Aaarrrggghh! was in a way his trying to reconcile childish memories of his actually name - Aarghaumont- with a 'word' that seemed to be used to address him - Aaarrrggghh!. Both words start very similar to one another.

"They offered to take him back to the deep caverns with them, but Daya advised that until we were certain any training Gunmar forced upon him was fully under his control he should remain with us, and her word carried such weight that it was agreed. In truth I think Daya understood that Aaarrrggghh wasn't yet comfortable enough with himself to go with them, and if I am honest I did not want him to go either." Blinky sighed, frowning slightly at himself. "Those years right after the Battle of Killahead Bridge weren't easy for me, as I finally was able to mourn for Dictatious and progress through my grief. Having Aaarrrggghh to focus on provided a distraction when I needed it, and his company kept me from feeling quite so lonely.

"Though eventually Aaarrrggghh was trusted fully, we were quite used to each other's company, quirks, and behaviors, and habit bred familiarity. It wasn't until Kanjigar himself, now the Trollhunter, pointed out that Aaarrrggghh was in fact no longer my custody that either of us realized we were still behaving as if he was. It was a rather funny realization, but as neither of us minded and considered each other to be a very close friend we simply have kept things as they were, and that is how they have remained to the present day." Jim was silent for a moment, eyes a bit wide, then finally found his voice.

"Whoa... I mean, Toby told me how you said if it wasn't for Aaarrrggghh things might be different now but I seriously had no idea!" Blinky chuckled.

"Yes, there's only about a handful of us that know just how much he's done, but I don't feel Aaarrrggghh wants any accolades for what he did. He's said as much in the past, to me at least. Having this - safety, peace, a home - makes him very happy." Jim nodded as he took this in, then grinned.

"So Aaarrrggghh's the one who gave you the nickname 'Blinky?'" Again the scholarly Troll laughed.

"Yes. I suppose in hindsight 'Blinky' was much easier to pronounce than 'Blinkous Galadrigal.' Nicknames aren't quite as commonplace as they are among humans, such as you yourself. Though most everyone knows I answer to it, they tend to call me by my proper name. In sure you've noticed that for example Vendel only calls me Blinkous." Jim nodded.

"And Bagdwella does too."

"Even Kanjigar, unless he was teasing me or trying to bring me out of a particularly bleak mood, continued to call me Blinkous until his final day. Only Aaarrrggghh and the three of you call me Blinky regularly." Blinky's lips quirked into a grin. "It was a bit of an impulse to introduce myself as Blinky when we first met, but you seemed considerably alarmed by our appearance - not that I blame you - and I guess I thought it might make the both of us seem less intimidating if I had a more shall we say amusing name." He blinked his eyes in a rolling pattern that got a return grin. Then Jim leaned back in his seat a bit more.

"I just still - it's hard to wrap my head around, you know? All that about Aaarrrggghh fighting and changing sides, and the Battle itself. I read some about it, but hearing it firsthand kinda - makes it more real."

"When I think back on it, I have to confess I feel somewhat daunted by my own memories. Half of the time it scarcely feels real."

"Was very real." The rumbling voice that suddenly came from the doorway startled the pair as Aaarrrggghh entered.

"Aaarrrggghh," Jim greeted a touch sheepishly. "I take it you heard?" The big Troll nodded, a smile never leaving his face add he hunkered down with them. "I hope you're not upset I asked Blinky to tell me."

"No. Better from Blinky. Better storyteller. And you right to know. Trollhunter deserve to know." Jim grinned, glad that Aaarrrggghh was okay with it.

Aaarrrggghh seemed to think for a moment, then stood and made his way over to a high shelf, collecting a small chest from it. It was simple, made of wood and unadorned, but well-cared for.

"It's been a while since either of us have looked at that," Blinky commented as Aaarrrggghh strode over and offered it to Jim. The chest was one that Aaarrrggghh could've easily carried in one hand, yet he used two and treated it as if it was both very valuable and very delicate. Jim accepted it just as carefully and set it in his lap, then opened it at their encouraging nod.

Inside was a few old ceramic beads barely clinging to a bit of thread, some fragments of pottery with faded colors, and a rag doll, so ancient that Jim almost didn't want to breathe on it hard, let alone touch it. He looked at his Troll friends for confirmation, and Blinky nodded.

"I kept my word, and I have never forgotten that little village, even if the world did. Neither of us has. After all, it was that moment that everything changed."

"I'll remember too." Jim reverently closed the lid and handed it back to Aaarrrggghh, who returned the chest to its place. "Thank you both for telling me. And I won't say a word about it to anyone. It's your story to tell, not mine."

"Tell wingman someday, maybe. If asks."

"Somehow I don't think it'll make much of a difference to him, Aaarrrggghh."

"Quite likely right, and it was our pleasure, Master Jim. Now." Blinky stood up. "As we've done some mental training, perhaps some physical is in order." Jim groaned, but he smiled as he did so and stood up, reaching into his back pocket for the amulet. He and Blinky left, but Aaarrrggghh paused as he was about to follow. He looked back towards the chest on the shelf, and as he always did when his eyes happened to fall on it he thought a simple message to the spirit of a young human child whose life was cut far too short, wherever it may rest now.

Thank you.

Then with a smile, Aaarrrggghh stepped with a peaceful heart out into the happy, home-familiar bustle of Trollmarket, following his friends.

Fin


End file.
